


Взгляни на дом свой, Ангел

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Вместо того чтобы сбежать во Францию Криденс решает найти своих родителей. Персиваль Грейвз идёт по его следу и поиски приводят его в Сайлент Хилл, штат Мэн.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо .doc за помощь с матчастью!

_Look homeward Angel now, and melt with ruth...  
 **Джон Мильтон**_

_Солнце – бледная монета. Его свет не пробивается через сизую пелену, - облако всё плотнее, всё чернее.  
Первобытный гул закипает в своём гробу, но крики слышны за ним, крики всегда слышны за ним.   
И скрежет. Всегда этот скрежет, будто чьи-то сломанные, окровавленные ногти бессильно скребут по дереву…_

_“Я защищу тебя”._

_Они уже ничего не могли сделать, но и уйти не могли. Какая-то сила заставляла их смотреть._

_“Ты можешь мне верить”._

_Кто-то из них сказал, что с завтрашнего дня зарядят дожди, и кто-то из них ответил, что это будет дерьмово, дороги развезёт._

_“Ты особенный”._

_Неужели вы не понимаете, что нельзя было иначе? В конце концов, есть закон, и это разумный закон…_

_Чёрное облако закрыло солнце._

_Впереди - последний жар лета, за спиной - холод осеннего вечера._

_Кто-то попросил сигарету, и все вдруг засмеялись. Они смеялись и смеялись, во всю силу молодых глоток, хохотали, подвывая, и всё не могли остановиться...._

– Сэр?

Персиваль открыл глаза и несколько мгновений пытался понять, где находится.   
Чёрно-белые часы под потолком показывали без пяти два, хотя он точно помнил, что закрыл глаза всего на минуту, в половину второго.   
Белесое солнце заливало полупустой дайнер. Зелёные стены, полы в чёрно-белую клетку, красные диваны, две мухи, бесконечно вьющиеся над стойкой.  
Он давно не был в таких местах. Давно не пил кофе посреди уютного, захолустного нигде.  
–Была тяжёлая поездка, сэр? – спросила официантка, наливая ему кофе. Персиваль спросоня не мог сфокусироваться на её лице, только выбившийся рыжий локон маячил перед ним. – Все жалуются, что в Брамс трудно добираться, но что поделать, к нам там редко ездят, водители автобусов даже не хотят тратить бензин.  
Персиваль, пользовавшийся служебной сетью каминов, проехал на тряском автобусе лишь последние несколько миль, и не разделял немажеских жалоб, но из вежливости кивнул.   
– Вообще-то, мне нужно в Сайлент Хилл. Местные часто туда ездят?  
Официантка замерла на секунду, прижав кофейник к груди, словно от чего-то защищаясь.  
– О, Сайлент Хилл… там прекрасные виды на озеро, очень романтично. Из-за того случая с пароходиком туристы его невзлюбили, и если вас кто-то подвезёт, то разве что с оказией.   
Персиваль раскрыл папку, лежавшую на столе, и бережно вынул из неё газетную вырезку с неподвижной маггловской фотографией. Под гордым заголовком “Теперь быстрее! Лонг-Айлендская Железная Дорога запускает улучшенный состав” пассажиры толпились у входа в вагон, и среди них юноша в потрёпанной чёрной шляпе с узкими полями потеряно и печально смотрел в камеру, обведённый красным карандашом.  
– Кто-нибудь подвозил недавно этого молодого человека? Вы видели его?  
Девушка склонилась над вырезкой.  
– Да… неделю назад или около того. Я подумала, что он продаёт Библии или из этих, мормонов. Ваш родственник?  
– Племянник. Он сбежал из дома и его мать места себе не находит. Почему вы решили, что он продаёт Библии?  
– Я не знаю. Иногда видишь в людях что-то эдакое. – Она задумчиво погладила фотографию. – Такой чистенький, опрятный, но одет бедно. Застенчивый, тихий. Он так странно сказал… а, вспомнила: он сказал что, кажется, из Сайлент Хилла. “Кажется”, понимаете? Я сразу заподозрила неладное, а теперь оказывается, что он сбежал из дома. Вы пастор?  
Персиваль одёрнул рукав мантии и усмехнулся. Он привык, что из-за любви к чёрно-белой гамме его принимают за священника.  
– Я дальше от пастора, чем вы можете себе представить. Так кто его отвёз?  
– Никто. – Официантка почла за лучшее не расспрашивать. – Он пересчитал свои медяки и сказал, что пойдёт пешком, бедняжка. С тех пор не возвращался. Может быть, осел в городе, может быть двинулся в Пэллвилль или Салемс Лот или ещё куда-нибудь. Здесь много маленьких, уютных городков.   
Персиваль поблагодарил и убрал вырезку обратно. Он знал эти “уютные городки“ на месте индейских кладбищ и стоянок духов. На карте они отмечались особо, и авроры-шерифы, поддерживающие в них порядок, чаще других подавали в отставку.  
Ни Сайлент Хилл ни Шепардс Глен не выделялись на этом фоне: те же мрачные истории о мстительных индейских шаманах, приступы безумия, неожиданные трагические смерти. Пасторальная Америка, которую Персиваль знал как глава магической безопасности, росла на костной муке коренного народа и страшных сказках у костра. Он не любил её. Убийцы, спекулянты, террористы, воры и тёмные маги были ему понятней, он знал как справляться с ними. И старался не вглядываться во тьму. 

Но тьма пришла сама.

Это был день, когда Тина дежурила по немажеским газетам, добросовестно подчёркивая все странные происшествия и подозрительные объявления. Её взгляд зацепился за знакомые черты, и газета тут же легла на стол к Персивалю.  
– Мы должны найти его, сэр. – Тина готова была сорваться в погоню прямо сейчас, но её лицо выражало скорее материнскую озабоченность, чем служебное рвение. – Он же совсем один, ему грустно и страшно… я хочу сказать, он может снова не сдержать обскура и пострадают люди. Нужно поговорить с ним, объяснить, что мы ему не враги! Я могу начать расследование?  
– Можешь, но никакой самодеятельности. – Персиваль подумал, что “не враги” это не то слово, которым можно описать отношение МАКУСА к обскуриалу. – Обо всём докладывай лично мне.   
Тина просияла.  
– Спасибо, сэр! Я… честно говоря, я уже начала. Этот поезд идёт до Огасты, Мэн. На фото седьмой вагон. Проводник согласился со мной поговорить сегодня в три.  
Персиваль скрестил руки на груди, не скрывая раздражения.  
– Ты была настолько уверена, что я соглашусь, или продолжила бы расследование в обход? Хорошо подумай над ответом, от него может зависеть твоя карьера.   
Краска залила её щёки, блестящие глаза забегали.  
– Нет, сэр, я бы никогда не стала в обход… никогда.  
– Правильный ответ. Свободна.  
– Да, сэр.   
Она выбежала из кабинета своим обычным заячьим шагом, от возбуждения неспособная идти спокойно. Персивалю нравилось её рвение, он часто советовал Серафине быть снисходительнее к молодым аврорам, имея в виду Тину, но в этом деле ему не хотелось чужого вмешательства.   
Криденс был его проблемой и его виной.  
Персиваль прекрасно понимал, что не может вести расследование в одиночку, – это было слишком похоже на Гриндевальда, под разными предлогами снявшего с дела всех имевших отношение к “чёрному вихрю“ и Бэрбоунам. Могли пойти разговоры.  
И всё же...  
Это он пообещал Криденсу новую жизнь и новый мир. Он мог пройти мимо в тот зимний день, но не прошёл.

В глубине его памяти Нью-Йорк посетило, наконец, “белое Рождество”, но снег не падал, а летел в лицо, колкий и зернистый, едва прикрывал карнизы, превращался в кашу на тротуарах.   
На перекрёстках Санта-Клаусы собирали пожертвования, нестройные хоры славили Рождество. Один такой хор был Персивалю знаком: Вторые Салемцы в подчёркнуто традиционных нарядах. Попечители и Мэри Лу Бэрбоун кутались в бархат, украшали цилиндры и чепцы остролистом, на девочках платья и накидки сидели неловко, как с чужого плеча, а парень, которому не хватило наряда, дрожал в осеннем костюме и пытался убрать порозовевшие кончики ушей поглубже под шляпу. Он почти не пел, только открывал рот, ссутулившись и шмыгая носом. Персиваль, проходя мимо, подивился, как обычно, его выносливости: когда бы старший Бэрбоун ни попадался ему на глаза, зрелище оставалось невесёлым. Вот и в этот раз порыв ветра сорвал с него шляпу, и секунду поколебавшись между ней и увлечённой матерью, пугавшей прохожих застывшей улыбкой, он бросился за шляпой в грязный переулок. Грейвз последовал за ним.  
Он был в хорошем расположении духа, – отцовский семейный ужин удался, весь клан настроен был как-то особенно любовно и внимательно друг к другу; и в еде и в спиртном и в разговорах они соблюдали баланс и деликатность, так что в конце концов Персиваль почувствовал себя дома.  
Они были виноваты в том, что он, поддавшись благодушию, решил вернуть мальчишке шляпу, – пусть думает, что случилось рождественское чудо, и ветер принёс её обратно.  
И ветер действительно принёс её, но безо всякого участия Персиваля: шляпа просто сделала круг и легла в протянутую руку.  
Бэрбоун воззрился на неё в ужасе. Его лицо конвульсивно подёргивалось и кривилось, от сдерживаемых слёз и отвращения. В конце концов, он прижал шляпу к груди и, съёжившись, бессильно сполз по стене.   
И тогда Персиваль принял решение.  
– Значит, маг среди Бэрбоунов…

***  
Он без особой надежды оставил в пустом участке записку, хотя знал, что Мерриуэзер, окружной аврор-шериф, вряд ли явится. Сова вернулась от него без ответа. Официантка сказала, что тот умер зимой.   
До Сайлент Хилла его подвёз местный врач на новеньком, сияющем роллс-ройсе, дико и неуместно смотревшемся в этих местах. Персиваль, презиравший немажескую технику за медлительность, не заработал от этой поездки ничего кроме раздражения и боли в спине от постоянной тряски. Мысли о шерифе не давали ему покоя – почему не назначили нового?   
Конечно он знал, почему. Гриндевальд занимался только тем, что было ему интересно, подписывал бумаги не глядя, и оставил после себя только хаос, который Персивалю пришлось приводить в порядок. Кому было дело до какого-то местечкового аврора!  
“Ты сам всё разрушил”, – подсказывал знакомый внутренний голос, похожий на голос Гриндевальда. – “Своей слабостью. Это был всего лишь зачарованный гроб в неглубокой могиле, ты мог бы выбраться гораздо раньше”.   
Он отмахнулся от этих мыслей. Поздно. Слишком поздно себя винить.  
– ...ужасные туманы, знаете ли, – донёсся до него звучный голос врача. – Плотные, как вата, на расстоянии вытянутой руки уже ничего не видно! Не обижайтесь, старина, но водить в такую погоду невозможно, так что я высажу вас на окраине. Мне ещё предстоит долгая поездка в Эшфилд, но чёрт побери…  
Персиваль снова перестал слушать.   
Врач, как и обещал, высадил его у помятого, облупившегося указателя “Добро пожаловать в Сайлент Хилл”. Туман нахлынул на лобовое стекло автомобиля, холодный, сухой. Персиваль, не прощаясь, шагнул в него, как шагают в холодную воду – задержав дыхание. Ни позади ни впереди не осталось ничего. Гигантские силуэты елей выступали из мглы чтоб тут же скрыться вновь. Тишина и молчание.   
Даже через полчаса пути никто не попался ему навстречу. Дома на окраине выглядели заброшенными: стёкла замутились, дверные петли слиплись от ржавчины, нестриженные газоны топорщились колючим кустарником. “Курортный городок” оказался ещё большим захолустьем, чем он предполагал.

В Брамсе он купил туристическую карту, но в таком тумане она была бесполезна: повороты и ориентиры сливались в сплошную серость. “Люмос” светил, но не освещал.   
Как во сне.   
Иногда ему снились такие города, печальные и покинутые, полустёртые бомбёжкой с лица земли; он просыпался в щемящем одиночестве, со слезами на глазах, и потом, врываясь в МАКУСА, раздавая приказы, споря с Серафиной, в глубине души радовался, что выбрался из мёртвых городов, к людям. Хотя бы на день.  
Конечно, Сайлент Хилл не умер – просто туман искажал его.  
По правую руку во мгле пряталась маленькая лютеранская церковь, сторожащая кладбище. Он мысленно отметил её как важное место, – могли остаться записи о крещении.   
У первого поворота и остановился, сверяясь с картой, как вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание.   
Какой-то силуэт, странно искажённый, двигался к нему. Перестук шагов, глухой и дробный, доносился сразу отовсюду и ниоткуда. В тумане что-то хрипело и клокотало.  
– Эй! – позвал Персиваль. Перестук прекратился. Хрипы замерли.  
Силуэт медленно выступил из тумана и оказался коротко стриженной девушкой, почти девочкой, в синем платье с матросским воротником. В руках она сжимала бутылку колы, и с хлюпаньем пыталась высосать трубочкой последние капли.   
Ничего странного.  
– Мне нужен отель “Лэйквью”. Знаете, как туда добраться? – спросил Персиваль. Хлюпанье прекратилась.  
– Вы когда-нибудь видели парад, мистер? – вдруг произнесла девушка, наклонив голову к плечу, словно прислушивалась к чему-то.   
– Много раз. Но не в такую погоду.  
Персиваль шагнул вперёд, сокращая расстояние. Незнакомка попятилась, и вдруг, бросилась обратно.  
Он не стал её преследовать – городские сумасшедшие его не интересовали, а кроме них вряд ли кто-то решился бы выходить из дома в серое ничто. 

Где-то вдалеке мерно скрежетало по камням железо, словно везде и нигде. Среди абсолютно тишины скрежет казался зловещим, от него вставали дыбом волосы на затылке.   
“Всего лишь немажеская стройка”, – успокаивал он себя, и тут же скептически спрашивал: “В тумане?”  
Аврорское чутьё заставило его свернуть в переулок, на зады какого-то ресторана, и из сырого угла возле мусорных баков, щурясь на неясные силуэты вдали, он увидел “парад”.  
Люди в грязных льняных рясах и кожаных колпаках медленно шествовали мимо. За ними, стеная и дрожа, тащились худые существа, похожие на инфери – они охаживали себя плётками по голыи, серым плечам, и выли, и ныли как отвратительный хор. Некоторые звенели ржавыми кандалами, некоторые волокли огромные кресты, обитые железом, и скрежетали ими по брусчатке, высекая искры.  
Персиваль замер, вцепившись в волшебную палочку. Он не знал, что делать, он даже не был уверен, что это “парад” людей. Инстинкт говорил ему одно: бежать. Чувство долга говорило вмешаться. Но Персиваль послушался инстинкта.  
Он медленно и бесшумно отступал в переулок, думая о том, что ещё посмеётся надо всем этим, когда туман рассеется… но не находил, над чем смеяться.  
Только в середине переулка он повернулся наконец спиной к параду… и едва не столкнулся с каким-то мужчиной.  
Мужчина проворно отскочил, и направил на него палочку, но Персиваль успел раньше: магия сковала незнакомца по рукам и ногам, поставила на колени.  
Волшебник был молод и высок; непослушные, кудрявые волосы заплетены в короткую, торчащую косу, на щеках густая встопорщенная щетина…  
Персиваль не узнавал пижонский костюм: бархатную мантию винного цвета, красный жилет, белую рубашку и лиловый полосатый галстук, чёрные брюки, высокие ботинки, но вот лицо было ему знакомо.  
– Криденс…  
Он снял чары, но не убрал палочку. Что-то не сходилось, Криденс не мог за несколько дней из “продавца библий” превратиться в волшебника-модника.  
– Мистер Грейвз! Мистер Персиваль Грейвз? – Юноша поднялся, стараясь держать руки на виду. – Шериф Кредан Винсент, сэр. Округ Толука, значок номер сто тридцать восемь. Я могу показать удостоверение.  
– Показывайте.  
Персиваль знал, что в округе больше нет шерифа. И на аврора этот авантюрист похож был меньше всего. Тем не менее, удостоверение с колдографией и печатью, было настоящим.   
Кредан. То же лицо, почти то же имя.   
– Вы очевидно не Мерриуэзер, но я не помню, чтобы подписывал приказ о вашем назначении.  
Молодой шериф задумался.   
– Это было полгода назад, зимой. Может… назначением занимались не вы? Простите, сэр.  
Персиваль вздохнул и спрятал палочку. Ну конечно, Гриндевальд мог неглядя подмахнуть любую бумажку, а потом зашвырнуть подальше. Следы его “работы” до сих пор всплывали то тут, то там.  
– Раз уж мы так удачно встретились, доложите, какого боггарта здесь происходит. Что это за “парад”?  
– Парад, сэр? Я ничего не видел. Я живу в Брамсе, мне поступил вызов из Сайлент Хилла. Я взял магомер и аппарировал сюда, но… – Кредан достал из кармана маленький прибор не больше портсигара, с табло и стрелкой, как у радио. – Теперь никакого сигнала, только помехи иногда. Уровень опасности стандартный.   
– Эти игрушки ещё не доработаны, не полагайтесь на них. Откуда был сигнал?  
– Кажется, из Вудсайда. Это многоквартирный дом.   
Персиваль задумался и по-привычке быстро кивнул, соглашаясь сам с собой.  
– Значит – сначала туда. Возможно, мы имеем дело с иллюзиями, их удобно транслировать в тумане. Вы знаете город?  
– В основном по карте, сэр. Был пару раз. В солнечные дни тут приветливее. – Даже его голос был голосом Криденса, но интонации совсем другие, уверенные.  
– И родственников у вас нет? Брат? Двоюродный брат? Кто-то умерший или пропавший во младенчестве?  
Кредан озадаченно посмотрел на него, приподнял изогнутую бровь.  
– Ээ… нет, я единственный ребёнок. А что? Я вам кого-то напоминаю? Сэр.  
– Да. Что ж, пока будем считать это совпадением. Я ищу молодого человека примерно вашего возраста. Его семья жила или живёт здесь. У него мало денег, и если он не нашёл родных, то останавливался в самом дешёвом месте.   
– Скажите мне имя и фамилию, я аппарирую к себе, и сразу найду...  
– Бесполезно. Он известен под другим именем, зарегистрированные в Сайлент Хилле маги о пропавших детях никогда не заявляли. Конечно, они могут что-то знать, вы найдёте адреса и займётесь опросом.   
– Слушаюсь, сэр. – Кредан улыбнулся. Знакомые карие глаза искрились незнакомым, неуместным здесь весельем.   
Персиваль лишь однажды видел, как Криденс улыбается. Сам приложил много усилий чтоб выманить эту улыбку, как пугливого зверька из норы.

***  
Персиваль выбрал неприметное кафе на углу, недалеко от того места где Криденс раздавал листовки и как можно дальше от ресторанов, где обедал он сам. Не самое фешенебельное заведение, но ему не хотелось отвлекать мальчика от главного, пускать ему пыль в глаза.  
Впрочем, Криденсу хватило и этого: он смотрел на меню словно на список пыточных инструментов.  
– Спасибо, я не голоден. Просто выпью воды.  
– Ваш обычный завтрак, – сказал Персиваль официанту. – И горячий шоколад.  
Он заметил как при словах “горячий шоколад” Криденс прикусил губу.  
– Я не знаю, как отблагодарить, сэр. – пробормотал он. – У меня ничего нет, а мне очень нужно научиться сдерживать… вы понимаете. Вы же волшебник, вы можете меня научить. Я никому не хочу плохого.  
Персиваль не ожидал этого. Он полагал, что Бэрбоун попросится в магический мир, захочет учиться, как любой нормальный человек.   
Он подумал, с лёгким отвращением, что только совершенно сломанное доктриной Салемцев существо могло изобрести такой выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
Ему не нравилось считать красивого, многообещающего юного мага “существом”, но характер тот пока не проявил.   
– Что, по-твоему, такое магия? Поклонение Сатане? Нарушение законов?   
Губы Криденса задрожали.  
– Порчи. Убийства, – едва слышно выговорил он. – Всё плохое. Колдуны и ведьмы это те, у кого в душе зло. Она так говорит. Мама.   
Персиваль едва удержался от того чтобы поинтересоваться, зачем тогда мальчишка вообще пришёл на встречу.   
Не стоило грубить ему. Сомнения молодых следовало направлять.  
– Я тебя разочарую. Магия никак не связана с моралью, с ней рождаются, как с музыкальным слухом, например. Сдерживание скорее всего тебя уничтожит. Если ты готов пойти на самоубийство ради капризов какой-то женщины, которая даже не твоя родная мать, нам не о чем разговаривать. Мне жаль.   
После такой отповеди кто-то из них должен был развернуться и уйти, но Персиваль этого делать не собирался, а Криденс, к его удовольствию, не захотел.  
– Я не хочу убивать себя.  
– Это разумно. – После удара нужно было погладить, обычно это работало. – Мой мальчик, у тебя есть дар. Ты можешь использовать его во благо, если только захочешь.  
Он провёл кончиками пальцев по краю вазочки, которая должна была, видимо, создавать уют. Из вазочки торчала пара несчастных маргариток.  
Под его прикосновением цветы ожили, подняли головки. Их слабые, бледные лепестки налились алым, набухли, свиваясь в тугой бутон, потянулись вверх. Мёртвые маргаритки превратились в тёмные, сладко пахнущие розы.   
Простейшая трансфигурация, но Криденс смотрел не дыша и приоткрыв рот.   
– Если только захочешь, – повторил Персиваль, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Больше восхищения, чем страха. Отлично. – Я покажу тебе новый мир.   
Он инстинктивно протянул руку и коснулся пальцев юноши. Тот быстро отвёл глаза и покраснел, но даже не шевельнулся, только лёгкая улыбка на миг тронула губы. Персиваль тепло улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Я хочу встретиться с тобой ещё раз, – тихо проговорил он...

***  
“Почему я ничего не сделал”? – всё спрашивал себя Персиваль, вспоминая “парад”.  
“А что ты мог сделать?”  
Что нужно было сделать? На этот случай у МАКУСА не было никаких инструкций, и даже простое “колдовать на поражение” здесь не подходило.   
Что чаще всего делают немаги, сталкиваясь с тем, чего не могут объяснить? Просто притворяются, что им показалось. Раньше эта стратегия всегда забавляла его, но теперь казалась единственно верной.   
Пока нет объяснения, лучше забыть об этом.   
– Город выглядит заброшенным, – заметил он просто чтобы отвлечься, разрушить тишину. – Не похоже на курорт.  
– Никто не поедет в такую даль просто чтобы полюбоваться озером. – Кредан усмехнулся. – Город живёт за счёт шахт в основном, а туристы… говорят, после того случая с “Маленькой Баронессой” их стало совсем мало.  
– С пароходом? – Персиваль вспомнил разговор с официанткой. – Бывает, что суда тонут. Но озеро от этого не меняется.  
– Есть места, где ничего не случается просто так. Даже немаги это чувствуют. Как собаки.   
Сравнение немагов с собаками показалось Персивалю циничным, но позабавило, – парень оказался остёр на язык. в отличие от Криденса, на которого был так похож внешне.  
Только внешне. Мальчик не выглядел таким самоуверенным  
По дороге до Вудсайда им так никто и не встретился. Странные тени возникали в тумане на краю зрения, но стоило Персивалю обернуться, как всё исчезало.  
Двухэтажный многоквартирный дом не представлял из себя ничего интересного снаружи, но что-то тревожное пряталось в тёмных, безжизненных окнах. Ни движения, ни света.   
Железная дверь с трудом поддалась, заскрипев петлями, оставляя на ладони липкую, холодную слизь. Пот покойника.  
Персиваль достал из кармана накрахмаленный платок и брезгливо вытер руку прежде, чем взяться за палочку.   
Кредан засветил люмос, и озабоченно сверился с магомером. Магомер молчал.   
– Пока ничего, больше никакого сигнала. В Вудсайде не живут маги, это может быть покушение или…  
– Не гадайте зря, просто будьте наготове. Я осматриваю второй этаж, вы – первый.   
Персиваль не верил, что нарушитель всё ещё здесь. Жертва, вызвавшая авроров – возможно, но не преступник. Слишком много времени прошло.   
Если только…  
Он вспомнил воспоминания, которыми поделилась с ним Тина: серая гниль, серая пыль облепившая тоннель, скользящая по стене. Миллионы частиц обскура, спрятавшегося в темноте, в тишине.   
Дом был пуст, грязен и заброшен, – такое место понравилось бы чудовищу.  
Под ногами хрустело стекло, вдалеке стонали трубы. Ржавые пятна на обоях соединялись в причудливые формы: будто сотни окровавленных ладоней шарили по стенам в темноте.   
Кое-где доски пола прогибались под ногой, и казалось, будто всё здание надсадно дышит.  
Куда подевались люди? Несмотря на разруху Персивалю всё время казалось, что кто-то был здесь совсем недавно: забил досками окна, оставил тряпьё и газеты в беспорядке, но не так, как их бросают бродяги.   
Так, будто в страхе убегал.

Первое послание от живых встретило его в конце коридора, в тупике.  
“ВЗГЛЯНИ НА ДОМ СВОЙ, АНГЕЛ”  
Бурая, потёкшая краска напоминала кровь. Проверять Персиваль не стал.   
Он наугад толкнул левую дверь и оказался в крошечной прихожей.  
Когда-то аппартаменты Вудсайда были со вкусом обставлены и отделаны, но время оставило только едва заметные силуэты птиц на обоях и потемневшие останки мебели. Ворс ковров слипся и хлюпал болотом, но за этим хлюпаньем слышался другой звук, будто кто-то полоскал горло…  
Персиваль замер, прислушиваясь.  
Ничего.   
Тень, метнувшаяся в приоткрытой двери ванной, оказалась его собственным отражением в зеркале.   
“Нет, я не один”, – подумал он, вглядываясь в своё мутное отражение, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь подозрительное за спиной. И был вознаграждён: что-то красное трепетало за дверью спальни, какой-то лоскут.  
– Полиция, – на всякий случай громко произнёс Персиваль. – Оставайтесь на месте.   
Лоскут исчез во мраке.   
Ну разумеется.   
Персиваль бесшумно развернулся на каблуках и аппарировал к двери. Он чувствовал, как магия вибрирует на кончиках пальцев: кто бы ни ждал в темноте, скрыться он не успеет.  
Силуэт в бордовом не шевельнулся даже когда Персиваль подошёл ближе. Без головы, без конечностей, розово и жирно блестящий в магическом свете, а вокруг – такие же розовые, бескровные куски мяса…  
Персивалю понадобилась пара ужасных мгновений прежде, чем он узнал портновский манекен и муляжи, разбросанные по комнате. На манекене кто-то забыл недошитую мантию винного цвета: рукав валялся отдельно, размеченные мелом швы торчали наружу.   
Ветер, задувавший в распахнутое окно, шевелил полы мантии, и ткань шуршала, дышала, создавая иллюзию жизни.   
Остальное – пустота. 

Он вышел из квартиры с неприятным чувством, будто упустил нечто важное. Будто Вудсайд насмехался над ним, скаля гнилые зубы.   
За каждой дверью – грязные человеческие норы, вонь разложения. Дом имитировал жизнь: где-то бесконечно лилась из крана вода, где-то бормотало забытое радио, мигал оставленный в прихожих свет. Все квартиры казались одной квартирой: та же планировка, та же мебель, и войдя в последнюю Персиваль ожидал ту же разруху…

Лампочка качалась под потолком, метались тени. Какое-то существо – не человек, просто бесформенный комок плоти без головы, без рук, как если бы сиамских близнецов соединили телами, оставив лишь две пары ног и подобие туловища, – визжало и извивалось в руках огромного палача.   
Тени метались по мускулистому торсу, кожаному фартуку в пятнах засхошей крови, по странной железной маске-пирамиде, скрывавшей голову великана. Гигантский окровавленный пенис раз за разом вонзался глубоко между распяленных ног визжащего, бьющегося в агонии существа.  
Это была не иллюзия. Не боггарт, не вампир. Слишком реальными были звуки, запах. И когда палач медленно повернул к Персивалю ржавое острие пирамиды, когда отшвырнул свою жертву, поздно было отступать и думать о правилах, о целесообразности.  
– Авада к…  
Он не успел договорить. Что-то ударило его в грудь, сшибая с ног, ломая рёбра, разрывая кожу.  
Палочка выпала из разом ослабевшей руки. Тени и свет скользили по гигантскому клинку, и единственным звуком было тяжёлое, хриплое дыхание палача.  
Бульканье крови из рассечённых лёгких вместо крика.   
Корчась в агонии, Персиваль схватился за клинок, пытаясь остановить его, но неудержимая сила пришпилила его к стене как бабочку.  
И всё-таки, он пытался упереться каблуками в землю, надавить, выдернуть меч, хотя кровь из распоротого живота заливала рубашку и брюки, капала на пол. Сознание стремительно ускользало от него, и он понимал, что это – в последний раз, и если сейчас он даст слабину, то больше не очнётся...

Где-то далеко, на самой границе тусклого света палач отшвырнул его труп так, что кровавый след протянулся через коридор.  
Где-то во тьме кто-то тащил его труп по грязному полу.  
Где-то за гранью уходящего сознания последнее, что Персиваль увидел – как Криденс наклонился к нему и прижал палец к губам.  
– Ш-ш-ш…


	2. Chapter 2

Криденс надеялся, что узнает город, что воспоминания вдруг придут сами собой, и он поймёт, где искать. Он вглядывался в каждый приветливый фасад, в каждый белый забор и уютную лужайку, но память молчала. Ничто не напоминало о доме.  
Сайлент Хилл на вид не отличался от других городков, куда они с матерью и сёстрами отправлялись летом, раздавать книги и листовки. Мэйн-стрит с обязательным набором вывесок: “парикмахерская”, “бакалея”, “аптека”, “ритуальные услуги”, пара новых многоквартирных домов, церковь на холме, пшеничные и кукурузные поля вокруг. И всё-таки было в нём что-то иное: ленивая атмосфера курорта. По огромному, как залив, озеру Толука скользили белые лодочки, дети носились по берегу наперегонки с собаками, чисто вымыте окна на торжественном фасаде отеля Лэйквью сверкали солнечными бликами.  
Больше всего Криденсу захотелось вдруг купить мороженое и медленно есть его, сидя на скамейке, глядя на лодки и собак, не думая ни о чём... но мороженое стоило денег.   
Он остановился на перекрёстке, пережидая медленный фургон молочника, и снова пересчитал звеневший в кармане капитал. Это было несложно: цифра каждый раз выходила одинаковая и удручающе маленькая. Этого хватило бы на одну ночь в дешёвом пансионе, а дальше, если родители не найдутся…  
Криденс не задумывался о том, что будет дальше, иначе не смог бы сделать ни шагу от страха. Он ещё никогда не оказывался в полном одиночестве, за спиной всегда была хоть и странная, но – семья.   
Что он будет делать один? Кому он нужен один?  
Можно найти работу, можно найти жильё, но где найти тех, кто будет…  
Он даже в мыслях не смел произносить слово “любить”.  
Терпеть. Найти тех, кто будет терпеть, а уж он постарается их не разочаровать, и в конце концов может быть заработает хорошее отношение. Ведь ничего не даётся просто так, никогда. Этому научила его мать, этому научил его мистер Грейвз.  
Он хорошо запомнил урок.  
В детстве Криденс никогда не фантазировал о настоящей семье, его напугали рассказы о злобной ведьме, родившей его. Иногда ему снились кошмары о тёмном и страшном ведьминском логове из которого новая мама его вызволяла, и просыпаясь в мокрой постели он сразу бежал к ней, в ужасе... и с радостью: пусть выпорет, но лучше мама, чем колдунья.   
Повзрослев, он на многое взглянул иначе.  
Не было никакого “ведьминского логова”, был типовой бланк с написанным от руки адресом: “Сайлент Хилл, Мэн”, датой, ростом, весом новорожденного и прочерком вместо имени ребёнка.  
И ровная линия отреза на месте, где должны быть имена родителей.

– Я нашёл своё свидетельство о рождении в секретере, – признался он однажды мистеру Грейвзу в гостиничном номере. Ему казалось, что после всего что было, тот послушает.  
– Ты хочешь найти настоящих родителей? Это будет непросто. – Грейвз затушил сигарету в пепельнице и повернулся к нему. Они лежали в постели лицом к лицу, не касаясь друг друга, но Криденс знал, что в любой момент может протянуть руку и дотронуться. Теперь это было так легко…  
– Я родился в Сайлент Хилле, в штате Мэн. Кажется, это маленький город, может быть мои родители до сих пор там живут или кто-нибудь их знает. Или в больнице кто-нибудь запомнил мою маму. Ведь такое может быть?  
– Конечно. – Грейвз улыбнулся. – Такое может быть. Но подожди до лета. Я возьму отпуск и поеду вместе с тобой.  
– Вместе? – Криденс приподнялся на локте, не веря своим ушам.  
– Да. Думаю, до лета мы всё уладим, к тому же… ты нужен мне.   
“Ты нужен мне”.  
Когда-то Грейвз так говорил. Когда-то Грейвз целовал старые шрамы на его спине, на руках, на бёдрах…  
Целовал старые и залечивал свежие. Это помогало остановить тёмный ужас, заглушить тот шёпот в голове, бесконечное: “отпусти, отпусти, отпусти”, особенно невыносимое по ночам...  
Такого больше не будет. Никогда.   
Шёпот в голове превратился в настоящий, громкий крик, и замер на станции Сити Холл. Больше он не возвращался. 

Криденс снова пересчитал монеты, будто в пятидесятый раз мог ошибиться. На самом деле – чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о мистере Грейвзе. О том, что погорячился тогда, что так глупо обозлился на единственного человека, который остался…  
“Который бросил меня”, – напомнил он себе, и голова снова закружилась от лёгкости одиночества.   
Может быть, настоящая мама тоже бросила. Но этого нельзя узнать, не спросив её. Поэтому он искал.   
На карте в путеводителе значилась только одна подходящая больница в которой могла родить неизвестная, безымянная мать: учреждение со странным названием “Алхемилла”. Название наводило на мысли о магии и колдовстве, но на поверку оказалось скучным трехэтажным зданием.   
Серый холл пустовал, только немолодая медсестра дремала за стойкой регистратуры, опершись о худую, в синих венах, руку. Где-то вдалеке отчаянно плакал ребёнок, и какая-то женщина успокаивала его нежным, глубоким голосом. Неожиданно громким, словно говорила прямо над ухом.  
– Тише, ангел, тише… бог с тобой...  
– Простите… – Криденс стиснул обеими руками ручку чемодана, чтобы не выскользнула из вспотевших ладоней.   
Медсестра молча взглянула не него исподлобья.   
Он ещё в поезде начал репетировать этот диалог, но под холодным взглядом совсем растерялся. Какой идиот скажет: “простите”? Правильно, – ”прошу прощения”!  
– Я слушаю.  
– Это наверное странно, но… я ищу свою мать. – Он протянул свидетельство, изо всех сил напрягая руку, чтобы не так дрожала. – Кажется, я здесь родился. Не могли бы вы…  
Медсестра взяла бланк, быстро пробежала его глазами и вскочила.  
– Одну минуту, – бросила она, и ушла в тёмный коридор за стойкой. В её голосе промелькнуло что-то похожее на страх.  
Криденс остался в одиночестве. До него доносились обрывки фраз из коридора: “мисс, соедините с…добрый день, мэм… новость… я не уверена, но...”. В конце концов, устав ждать, он сел на скамью и закрыл глаза.  
Слишком долгий день…  
Он слышал как вернулась медсестра, но у него не осталось ни сил ни храбрости чтобы снова донимать её странными вопросами.  
Он не ел ничего с самого утра, почти не спал, и стоило ему сесть, как он начал проваливаться, проваливаться…  
– Тише, ангел, тише… бог с тобой…   
Кто-то нежно коснулся его щеки.  
– Вы спите?  
Криденс тут же вскочил, неловко одёрнул пиджак.  
– Нет… нет, простите, я…– Он увидел, кто разбудил его, и покраснел так, что кончикам ушей стало жарко.  
Девушка. Хорошенькая девушка, голубоглазая, с короткими чёрными волосами. Она была одета в модное платье с матросским воротником, и держала в руке запотевшую бутылку колы.  
– Нет, вы спали. – Девушка улыбнулась, и это была самая милая улыбка что он видел. Не злая, не насмешливая. – Я за вами наблюдала. Ужасно трудно наверное путешествовать в такую жару?  
– Нет… – Криденс заставил себя не сутулиться. – Не так уж трудно.   
Он понятия не имел, почему она вдруг заговорила с ним, нью-йорские девушки обходили его стороной, и с тех пор он в общем не изменился.   
– Я Роуз Гиллеспи. – Она протянула руку. – Идёмте со мной, мама очень хочет с вами познакомиться. Ей очень много нужно вам рассказать.  
– Бэрбоун… – Криденс постарался как можно незаметнее вытереть ладонь о пиджак, и осторожно пожал протянутую руку. – Криденс. Криденс Бэрбоун.  
Роуз улыбнулась.  
– Криденс Клируотер, – мягко поправила она. – Так лучше звучит, правда?

***

Солнце - бледная монета. Его свет не пробивается через сизую пелену, - облако всё плотнее, всё чернее.  
Первобытный гул закипает в своём гробу, но крики слышны за ним, крики всегда слышны за ним.   
И скрежет. Всегда этот скрежет, будто чьи-то сломанные, окровавленные ногти бессильно скребут по дереву…

Есть правила. Простые, разумные правила, и чтобы выжить, нужно их соблюдать.

Разве не так? Разве не так?

Во сне жар опалил лицо Персиваля, дым забил лёгкие, и он проснулся, сел, закашлявшись.  
– Простите, кажется выдохнул на вас. – Кредан снова затянулся сигаретой. Он был бледен, его рука подрагивала.  
– Больше так не делай, – пробормотал Персиваль, оглядываясь. Они сидели на полу в холле первого этажа.  
Ни монстров. Ни палачей.  
Персиваль знал, что умер. Такую боль нельзя придумать или увидеть во сне, тело ныло до сих пор, но следов не осталось, даже галстук не выбился из-под жилета.   
– Как я здесь оказался?  
Кредан пожал плечами.   
– Не знаю, я случайно вас нашёл, подумал, что вы потеряли сознание, но… этой штуки раньше не было, я бы запомнил.  
– Штуки?  
– Вы на ней лежите.   
Персиваль встал медленно и с достоинством, хотя больше всего ему хотелось вскочить и отряхнуться. Он провёл палочкой над мантией, уничтожая соринки, разглаживая складки, и обернулся только убедившись, что всё идеально.  
“Штука” оказалась печатью, нарисованной красным прямо в пыли. Та же краска что и на втором этаже, слишком похожая на кровь.  
“Мою кровь”, – невольно подумал Персиваль. Он видел похожие знаки в Отделе Тайн, на старых манускриптах: внешний круг с лунами и символами, три круга, расположенные треугольником, внутри. Глаз, знаки зодиака, – полная горсть оккультной чуши, любимой немагами.  
Но здесь, в Сайлент Хилле, оккультная чушь опасно переплеталась с реальными силами.  
– Я знаю эти руны, только не могу прочитать фразу. – Кредан нахмурился. – Какая-то тарабарщина.  
– Возможно, они не имеют смысла. Или мы просто не знаем, на каком языке надпись. Срисуй всё, что видишь, и пошли рисунок на анализ в Нью-Йорк.   
– Вы тоже таких не видели? – Кредан достал из внутреннего кармана блокнот и карандаш. – Может, я болел, когда в Ильверморни проходили зловещие пентаграммы?  
Персиваль усмехнулся, и ему стало чуть легче дышать.  
– Во-первых, это не пентаграмма, шериф. Во-вторых, возможно, не такая уж зловещая. Я вижу “Вуньо”, это руна радости и света.  
– А вот это… – Кредан нахмурился. – Кажется, “тейваз” – удача в бою. “Ингуз” – если я правильно помню, рождение и преображение, ещё фаллос и зачатие. Свет рождается и побеждает тьму? Или это открытка от влюблённой дамочки?  
– Будь серьёзнее. – Грейвз провёл пальцем по краю печати. Краска не липла, не отслаивалась, словно рисунок ждал здесь уже давно. – Что на первом этаже?  
– Там.. вы всё равно мне не поверите. Но это правда. Там… монстры, мне пришлось прятаться. Они похожи на какие-то трупы, но это не инфери. Я никогда такого не видел...  
Он жадно докурил сигарету и выбросил окурок в темноту.   
– Зато я видел. – Персиваль не стал уточнять, где именно. – Всё серьёзнее, чем я думал. Возможно, это жертвы темномагических экспериментов. Их уже не спасти, даю разрешение на казнь, шериф.  
Кредан промолчал. На его губах заиграла вдруг странная ухмылка.  
– Даёте? – повторил он. Его губы странно искривились. – Ну зачем, мы же не в церкви.  
Персиваль на секунду опешил, но взял себя в руки. Неприятное, холодное чувство заползло ему в грудь, как змея.  
– Не неси ерунду, – бросил он. – При чём здесь церковь?  
– Я подумал, вы сказали “благословение на казнь”. Простите, сэр.  
– Оставь свои мысли при себе. – Персиваль подумал что ответил слишком резко, но было уже поздно. – Нам пора, если кто-то действительно посылал отсюда сигнал, этот человек давно исчез.  
Он взялся за дверную ручку, и вдруг испугался, что не сможет выйти. Что смерть заперла его здесь навечно, и всё это просто иллюзия жизни…  
Но дверь поддалась. 

***  
Туман стал плотнее, гуще. В нём маячили странные тени, просто игра света… но одна из них была Персивалю знакома: высокая, сутулая.   
Криденс сделал шаг, пятясь от кого-то, и выскользнул из тумана спиной вперёд.   
Он не изменился: старомодный, поношенный костюм, потрёпанная шляпа. Жалкая фигура посреди заброшенного города, удручающее зрелище… но Персиваль смотрел жадно, не отрываясь.  
Ещё не всё потеряно. Ещё не всё решено.  
– Криденс! – позвал он. Юноша замер и медленно обернулся, будто не поверил ушам. Мгновение, и он сбежал, исчез в тумане.  
Персиваль не мог его отпустить. Не дожидаясь Кредана, он аппарировал, и бледная мгла обступила его, захлестнула.  
Криденс исчез. Но появились звуки. Звуки, не похожие ни на что человеческое, нечто среднее между бульканьем и отрыжкой…  
На этот раз Персиваль хладнокровно прицелился, выжидая. Тёмная фигура хромала к нему, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, булькая всё громче и отвратительнее.  
Персиваль ждал.  
Он сосредоточился на заклинании, перекатывая его во рту как камушек. Ещё немного…  
Стоило запаху гнили коснуться его ноздрей, Персиваль вскинул руку выше, и молния прошила туман, ничего не высветив. Монстр упал, бульканье смолкло.  
– Мистер Грейвз! – позвал Кредан откуда-то сбоку. – Мистер Грейвз!  
Его заглушало постоянное шипение магомера, напоминавшие радиопомехи, но красный цвет виден был и сквозь туман.  
Персиваль направил палочку на голос, сосредоточившись на мантии шерифа, и через мгновение “акцио” как магнит выдернул Кредана из серой мути, развернул будто игрушку, и втолкнул Персивалю в руки. Кредан схватился за его плечи чтоб не упасть. Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга.

Он был как Криденс. Криденс точно так же цеплялся за него перед их первым поцелуем. Так же смотрел во все глаза…  
Это было в узком переулке возле Вулворта. Свет уличных фонарей туда не добирался, вечные лужи пахли мусором и мочой, дорогу изредка перебегали крысы.   
Им обоим было всё равно.   
– Эти подворотни не для тебя. Я хочу отвести тебя в место получше, – прошептал Персиваль, лаская большим пальцем шрам на челюсти Криденса. – В отель. У меня забронирован люкс.  
– Зачем в отель… – Криденс подался к нему, обдавая дыханием губы. Он ничего не слышал и не понимал, ошалевший от близости.  
– Побыть наедине, и чтоб никто не мог нам помешать… – Персиваль легонько поцеловал его, не встретив ни ответа, ни сопротивления. Алые, полные губы оказались податливыми и мягкими, как он и ожидал.  
Криденс замер с приоткрытым ртом.  
Не стоило этого делать. Слишком рано.  
– Прости. Я слишком спешу. – Персиваль убрал руку. – Юноше твоих правил это может быть неприятно, понимаю. Не держи на меня зла.  
– Нет... у меня нет никаких правил. – Криденс шагнул вперёд, снова прижимаясь к нему. Он храбрился, но глаза бегали. – Я хочу. Хочу попробовать.  
Следующий поцелуй был дольше, нежнее. Время не остановилось, оно текло медленно, раскалённое добела…

Персиваль отпустил Кредана и отвернулся.  
– Вот и вы. Прекрасно.   
– Выглядит не очень-то прекрасно. – Кредан склонился над трупом. – Он будто уже неделю мёртв, посмотрите на пятна. И запах..  
– Но это не инфериус.   
Монстр казался Персивалю странно знакомым. Плохо зажившее месиво вместо лица, тощие конечности, грязные обмотки на ногах, обрывки какой-то синей ткани, едва прикрывавшие землисто-серую кожу…  
– Ревелио, – произнёс Персиваль. Ничего не произошло.  
Он откуда-то знал, что и не произойдёт. Монстр перед ним выглядел отвратительно настоящим. Как разлагавшийся на жаре труп французского солдата давным-давно в Арденнах...  
– Что мы будем с ним делать, сэр?  
– Наш приоритет – уничтожение. Главное, чтоб его не увидели немаги. Так что просто…  
Он не договорил. Магомер ожил вдруг, запищал.  
– ...сожгите его, например. – Персиваль нахмурился. – Опять сигнал? Откуда на этот раз?  
– Запад, сэр. По координатам… кажется, район озера. Там есть парк. Я его помню, я смогу нас аппарировать.  
Кредан направил палочку на труп. Белые зубы нервно терзали нижнюю губу, – ещё одна знакомая привычка.  
– _Инсендио!_ А теперь давайте быстрее, пока он не лопнул! – Кредан железной хваткой стиснул локоть Персиваля, и пространство свернулось вокруг них.

***  
За оградой парка, за поблекшими красками шатров и павильонов мир обрывался в белую пустоту. В абсолютной тишине слышно было, как тихонько поскрипывают цепи и петли качелей, ржавеющих во влажном тумане. Туман скрыл озеро сплошной стеной, и постепенно просачивался в парк. Медленно, неотвратимо. Подтачивая ажурную конструкцию американских горок, обесцвечивая попоны лошадок и позолоту карусели, расстилаясь над грязной водой, цепляясь за лодки у “Тоннеля любви”, застаиваясь в пустых киосках.  
Гигантский розовый кролик на рекламном щите, опасно наклонился над дорожкой, улыбаясь во весь почерневший рот. Кто-то выбил ему глаз, и в дыре белело небо.  
– “Добро пожаловать...” – прочитал Кредан и поёжился. – Я это место запомнил другим. Ну, знаете, из детства.  
Персиваль проигнорировал его. Ему не нравился парк: слишком много мест, где можно спрятаться, слишком много неустойчивых конструкций, которые можно обрушить или заколдовать.   
Не место и не время для светских бесед, хотя он знал, о чём рассказал бы в ответ: о зоосаде разбомблённого города, о мёртвом льве, облепленном мухами, о детских вертушках и флажках, втоптанных в грязь.   
О таком же убитом празднике.  
Он так же осторожно шёл тогда по дорожкам, постоянно оглядываясь, напрягая зрение.  
Он так же чувствовал, что кто-то наблюдает за ним, и ждал, когда это “кто-то” выдаст себя шумом или движением.  
В зоосаде за ним следили вороны. В парке Сайлент Хилла не было даже ворон.  
Краем глаза Персиваль заметил в тумане неподвижный силуэт, но прежде, чем успел сделать хоть шаг, яркая мантия Кредана мелькнула впереди.  
– О! Я помню её! Интересно, она работает?  
Персиваль подошёл ближе. Силуэт оказался сморщенной каргой, запертой в стеклянном будке. Цыганские тряпки карги поблёкли под слоем пыли, но выпуклые глаза отражали свет, наблюдали из полутьмы. “Клаудиа Великолепная”. Больше не такая великолепная.   
Кредан бросил в щель монетку. Ничего не произошло.  
– Ещё одна детская выходка, шериф, и я назначу взыскание. – Персиваль встал рядом в пол-оборота, не рискуя поворачиваться спиной к зияющим провалам шатров. Неподвижная игрушка за стеклом вызывала отвращение, гадливый интерес. Крючковатый нос, бородавки, злобный взгляд и когтистые пальцы, – так немаги веками представляют ведьм.   
Уродливых и порочных существ легче всего отправлять на костёр не мучаясь угрызениями совести.  
– Простите, сэр. Так точно, сэр. – Кредан слегка наклонил голову, будто пытаясь уменьшиться в размерах и не возвышаться над шефом. Пряча глаза, чтоб незаметно было, как насмешливо они блестят. – Но вы сами поступаете так же. Вы бросили меня в тумане, погнались за тенью, а я…  
– А вы не уполномочены критиковать мои действия, – холодно прервал Персиваль. – Пока страна не избрала вас президентом.  
– Да, сэр.   
“Погнался за тенью значит…”  
Он ясно видел Криденса. Так же ясно, как Кредана теперь. Иллюзия?

Они обошли пустой парк по периметру. Кредан хмурился и молчал, нелюдимо сунув руки в карманы, подняв плечи.   
– Там что-то есть, – наконец сказал он, мотнув головой в сторону навеса позади карусели. – Похоже на тело.  
– Я бы сказал, слишком большое и розовое для трупа, – отозвался Персиваль, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Издалека “тело” напоминало ростовую куклу кролика, такого же, как на щите у ворот. – Проверьте, шериф. 

Чутьё не обмануло Кредана.   
Труп забросали громоздкими и яркими костюмами кукол: распахнутые чёрные рты весёлых мордочек и провалы глаз были теперь испачканы подсохшей кровью.   
– Мужчина, лет около семидесяти, белый. – Кредан сунул шипящий магомер в карман, присел на корточки рядом. – Кровь на подбородке, отверстие в груди. Магомер показывает остаточные следы магии. Одет в больничную пижаму и халат, волшебной палочки не обнару…  
Труп вдруг открыл белесые глаза и крепко схватил его за лацкан. Дыхание с хриплым бульканьем вырвалось из продырявленной груди.  
– Хр… ст…  
– Что? – Кредан наклонился поближе.  
– Антихрист… – Старик закашлялся. – Ведьмы… привели…   
– _Сонорус медиум._ – Персиваль похлопал концом палочки по по дряблому горлу. Кредан странно взглянул на него, но промолчал.  
– Ведьмы раскрыли… меня раскрыли… Те письма… – теперь голос старика звучал громче, ровнее. – Они в больнице, ведьмам не найти…   
Он заметил волшебную палочку в руках Персиваля и замер в ужасе. Но ужас быстро сменился ненавистью, отвращением.  
– Салем… Нам нужен второй Салем! – крикнул старик из последних сил, заливая подбородок кровью, и каркащий крик, усиленный заклинанием разнёсся по мёртвому парку. – Нам нужен второй Салем! Нам нужен…  
Он закашлялся, откинулся на спину, и больше уже не дышал.

Персиваль поднялся, небрежным жестом отряхнул колени.   
– Им нужен второй Салем, шериф, – произнёс он, обращаясь в пустоту, не глядя на Кредана. – Избавьтесь от трупа.  
– Но сэр! Это же прецедент! Маги пытали и убили немага! Мы должны доложить…   
– Мы доложим, – Персиваль глубоко вздохнул, справляясь с собой, отыскивая за брезгливостью хладнокровие. – Но во-первых, участие магов ещё не подтверждено, это могли быть ряженые фанатики. Во-вторых, этот старик явно сбежал из больницы, и нам будет спокойнее, если салемцы решат, что он сбежал в неизвестном направлении. Труп только убедит их в том, что маги на тропе войны.  
– А если это правда так? – Кредан склонил голову набок, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
– Что мы и собираемся выяснить, шериф.  
Шериф молча кивнул, но видно было, что для него разговор не закончился.


	3. Часть 3

Двухэтажный особняк Гиллеспи стоял на холме посреди золотых полей.  
Солнце наполняло просторную гостиную, горничная-негритянка устраивала в вазах свежие цветы, за высокими окнами шелестел сад, и видно было, как озеро Толука голубеет вдалеке среди зелёных ветвей.   
На синей обивке кресел расцветали розовые лотосы, и полированное дерево будто сияло изнутри тёплым, медовым светом. На ярком персидском ковре ботинки Криденса выглядели ещё более поношенными и нелепыми. Он сам себе казался нелепым. Оборванцем.   
И всё-таки миссис Гиллеспи смотрела на него ласково. Это была невысокая, темноволосая и темноглазая женщина в простом, но элегантном синем платье. На её шее поблёскивал странный круглый медальон с тремя непонятными кружками и россыпью значков. Чтобы не смотреть ей в лицо, Криденс принялся изучать его.  
– Спасибо. Что пригласили меня, – пробормотал он, не поднимая глаз. Ему вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы миссис Гиллеспи оказалась его мамой.  
– Не стоит, мой дорогой. Ты так похож на Адриану, что Грейс сразу же тебя узнала и позвонила мне.   
“Адриана”. Это было красивое имя, необыкновенное. Адриана…  
– Вы знаете, где она? – тихо спросил Криденс, предчувствуя ответ. С ним ещё никогда не случалось ничего хорошего, и сейчас, даже сейчас он знал – ничего и не случится.  
Миссис Гиллеспи вздохнула.   
– Роды были очень тяжёлые. Мне жаль, мой мальчик… но мы можем сходить на её могилу. Если ты не хочешь идти со мной, конечно можешь найти её сам. Адриана Клируотер. С её места лучший вид на озеро.  
Это было почти не больно. В конце концов, он знал, что так и будет.   
Знал, и всё равно едва сдержал слёзы.  
– А… мой отец?  
Миссис Гиллеспи поджала губы.  
– Я мало знала твоего отца, он был саксофонистом, играл в Бари Энни. Бродячий артист, – конечно, не задержался тут надолго.  
Она не назвала даже его имени, но это и не было нужно. Криденс привык к тому, что отца не существует, и даже не мечтал о нём. Сама мысль о том, что где-то у него, как у всех людей, есть отец, казалась странной.  
Он хотел задать ещё один вопрос, тот самый, который хотел задать настоящей матери, которого боялся… но не задал.  
Миссис Гиллеспи могла не знать. Она могла не хотеть знать.  
Лучше и ему забыть о своём ужасном наследии, обо всей этой магии.  
Криденс поднялся, неловко прижал к груди шляпу.  
– Простите. Я не могу больше отнимать ваше время, я пойду…  
Миссис Гиллеспи тоже встала, будто собираясь удержать его.  
– Нет-нет! Куда же ты пойдёшь? Нам ещё многое нужно обсудить. Ты где-нибудь служишь?  
Криденс покачал головой, съёжившись от стыда. В его возрасте многие уже пытались открыть своё дело или давно работали на заводах, а он так и просидел в церкви, моя посуду, подметая полы. Ни на что не годный.  
– Это не беда. У тебя есть образование?  
– Я учился в школе. И… я умею печатать на машинке вслепую, и стенографировать. Немного.  
Миссис Гиллеспи посмотрела на него, будто жалея.  
– Можешь начать у меня в конторе. Я владею шахтами, мне нужны сообразительные молодые люди.   
– Нет… нет, я не сообразительный, и вы не должны… – мысль о конторе, о месте, полном незнакомых, уверенных в себе людей, была такой же пугающей как фантазия о голодной смерти.   
Но если бы они позволили научиться у них хоть чему-то, и не прогнали сразу, тогда, возможно...  
– Адриана была мне как сестра, мы дружили с детства, и я не смогу спокойно спать зная, что её сын голодает. Кстати, ты ведь останешься на ужин? Разумеется ты должен остаться.  
– Но мне сначала нужно снять комнату.  
– Это всегда успеется, – произнесла миссис Гиллеспи тоном, не допускающим возражений. – Сегодня ты мой гость. Роуз! Роуз, я знаю, что ты там.  
Дверь приоткрылась, знакомая Криденсу девушка заглянула в гостиную.  
– Мама, я просто проходила мимо. Мистер Клируотер останется у нас? Я покажу комнату для гостей.  
Криденс неловко кивнул миссис Гиллеспи и вышел вслед за Роуз.  
– Не нужно меня так называть, – тихо попросил он, не поднимая глаз. – Я Криденс.  
– У, мы сразу переходим на имена! Какой вы напористый, мистер Клируотер! – Роуз обернулась через плечо и кокетливо улыбнулась. Криденсу стало жарко. Никто никогда не называл его "мистером". Он не заслужил ни этого, ни новой фамилии.  
– Я не это имел в виду... простите.  
Он хотел добавить, что у него и в мыслях не было грубить, но Роуз рассмеялась.  
– Ну перестань, мы же не на Юге! Я просто шучу, мне очень нравится твоё имя.  
Криденс кивнул, не зная, что сказать, и умолк. Только поднявшись на второй этаж он сообразил, что нужно было ответить таким же комплиментом.  
Комнаты и коридоры больше не казались ему такими светлыми. Запах старого дерева и мастики напоминал о доме, картины на стенах казались непонятными и угрожающими: над лестницей витала золотоволосая девушка в белом и алом. Она смотрела печально и торжественно, как католическая Мадонна, но что-то неестественное чудилось в её идеальном лице. Из тени напротив выступало широкое полотно, словно окно, распахнутое в промозглое серое небо. Иссохшие, окровавленные тела корчились в клетках на сырой земле. Над ними навис палач в железном шлеме, похожем на странную пирамиду, вытянутую вперёд. Гигантский меч палача пригвоздил к земле выгнувшегося в агонии человека.  
Криденсу казалось, что картина пахнет кровью и нечистотами, что если коснуться её, на пальцы налипнет ржавчина и холодная, слизь, как пот, выступивший на железе...  
– Это "Судный день". – Роуз встала рядом, так близко, что он, казалось, почувствовал тепло её плеча. – Пугает, правда? Брр.   
– Да... но зачем картина, которая пугает?   
– Наверное, чтобы напоминать нам о наших грехах или что-то такое. Ты часто думаешь о своих грехах?  
Она спросила с улыбкой, но Криденсу было не до веселья.  
– Постоянно, – коротко ответил он. Наверное, это прозвучало слишком резко, потому что Роуз перестала улыбаться.   
– О. А ты серьёзный, вы с мамой точно подружитесь.  
Криденс подумал, что хотел бы понравиться всей их семье, но никогда не сказал бы этого вслух. Он молча дошёл до гостевой спальни и тихо поблагодарил Роуз.  
– Не за что, – отмахнулась она.– Когда переведёшь дух, спускайся, я покажу тебе сад. А завтра погуляем по городу! Ты же совсем ничего не видел по дороге, всё время смотрел под ноги.  
Криденс кивнул, но промолчал. Он знал о своей привычке сутулиться, мать не раз била его за это по спине, – но оказалось, что когда симпатичная девушка замечает недостаток, это гораздо больнее.  
Сам он не заметил в Роуз никаких недостатков. Даже её причёска напоминала ему о чём-то хорошем. Вернее, о ком-то, о другой девушке, которую он почти не помнил.  
Ио станции “Сити Холл”.

В маленькой гостевой комнате он наконец смог "перевести дух", как сказала Роуз. Криденс аккуратно повесил пиджак на спинку стула, закатал рукава и налил в эмалированный таз воды из кувшина.  
Умыться, вымыть руки и шею, смыть наконец дорожную пыль и пот, хоть немного. Раньше он не знал, что можно мечтать о таких простых вещах. Раньше он никогда не путешествовал один так далеко, не зная, что ждёт впереди.   
Всё изменилось.  
Он взглянул на себя в зеркало: мокрый, раскрасневшийся. Когда-то мистер Грейвз говорил, что ему это идёт. Называл забавным.  
Улыбался.  
Всё изменилось, но прошлое никуда не исчезло.  
"Почему бы тебе не отрастить кудри? Ты будешь выглядеть прекрасно".  
Криденс запомнил это. И найдя среди развалин дома Салемцев ржавые ножницы, в порыве злости искромсал волосы. Срезать их совсем – никаких прядей, никаких кудрей, – больше ничего для этого человека. Больше ничего.  
Он изрезал бы себя всего, стёр в порошок, но испугался, что если будет слишком много думать об этом, тьма снова придёт.  
Сколько должно пройти времени прежде, чем уйдёт боль?  
В глубине души он боялся, что она останется навечно. В глубине души он знал, что заслужил боль, и не заслужил ничего хорошего.  
Чем дольше он думал об этом, тем чернее становилась тень сомнения.  
Медсестра в больнице знала его мать, но ничего не сказала ему, и сразу бросилась звонить Миссис Гиллеспи.  
Миссис Гиллеспи не спросила его, с кем он теперь живёт, откуда приехал и надолго ли – она вела себя так, будто знала, что он останется. Будто знала о нём всё.  
И... где мистер Гиллеспи? Проходя мимо веранды, Криденс заметил какого-то мужчину с газетой, но тот не обратил на него никакого внимания. Словно ему было совершенно не интересно, что за оборванец заявился в его дом.  
Всё это наверняка имело значение, но он не мог сходу понять, какое, и решил больше не думать об этом, по крайней мере, до утра.

 

За ужином он едва обращал внимание на происходящее вокруг.  
Крахмальные салфетки, свечи, горничная, прислуживающая за столом – он не знал, что ему делать, и просто сидел, глядя в тарелку.  
– Сегодня мы должны поблагодарить Бога не только за пищу, – провозгласила миссис Гиллеспи. Она сидела во главе стола, с мистером Гиллеспи по правую руку и Роуз - по левую. Криденс, всё ещё опасавшийся мистера Гиллеспи, выбрал место рядом с Роуз.  
– Сегодня мы благодарны за то, что она вернула в Сайлент Хилл потерянное дитя. Наше любимое дитя. Давайте помолимся, мои дорогие.  
Все, даже горничная, склонили головы. Криденс побоялся закрывать глаза, –   
он чувствовал себя отупевшим от усталости, и слова молитвы не шли на ум.   
Да он и не искал их. Он давно пообещал себе, что больше никогда не будет молиться.   
Оговорка миссис Гиллеспи его нельзя волновала, еда казалась безвкусной.   
Он говорил себе, что нужно только дойти до кровати, и тяжесть исчезнет, но стоило ему наконец лечь, как сон испарился.  
"Что я тут делаю?" – думал Криденс, глядя в потолок, такой же потолок, к которому привык дома – скошенную крышу мансарды.  
То же самое он спрашивал у себя, когда вдруг очнулся в переулке возле собственного дома и понял, что весна заканчивается, а церковь Вторых Салемцев обнесена лесами, прогнившими от дождя.  
Он не помнил, что было между весной и кошмаром в метро, и решил, что не было ничего. Он чувствовал, что надо бежать.  
Криденс боялся, что люди, поставившие леса, нашли его тайник, но нишу угол под лестницей никто не тронул, всё осталось как было.  
Он оторвал расшатанную доску и вытащил старый, грязный чемодан, который мать считала давно выброшенным.  
Деньги, бережно завёрнутые в бумажный фунтик, пара чиненых-перечиненых рубашек, воротнички и манжеты, брюки, пиджак, бритвенные пренадлежности, брусок мыла – всё, чтоб не выглядеть бродягой. Если бы мать узнала, на что он пускался ради того чтобы собрать это богатство! Зимой он сгорая от стыда просил у пожилых женщин "всего несколько центов", летом, засучив брюки, бродил по колено в зеленоватой воде фонтанов,и чудом избегал драк с уличными мальчишками, оббиравшими те же фонтаны.  
Набираясь храбрости, он обходил кварталы, надеясь увидеть переезжающих, чтобы на одном дыхании, безоглядно предложить помощь. Однажды ему повезло наткнуться на еврейские похороны, где раздавали одежду.  
С каждым днём находилось всё больше парней, которые были сильнее него, смелее, предприимчивее, готовых на любую работу. Всё чаще его толкали и оттирали плечом, стоило ему открыть рот, но маленький капитал рос. Теперь его хватало бы на билет до Берлина. Или Парижа. Или Лос Анджелеса. Далёкого города, где мать никогда не нашла бы его.  
Добравшись до порта, он решил, что отправится наугад – безрассудно, без оглядки. Во Францию! Почему бы не во Францию? Конечно, он не знает французского, но ведь и в Америке его никто не слушает, так какая разница!   
Но чем ближе он подходил к билетной кассе, тем быстрее испарялась уверенность.  
У него было незаконченное дело в Америке.  
Мама. Настоящая мама.  
"Я найду её потом, когда добьюсь чего-нибудь, как мужчина", – пытался он уговорить себя, но другой голос, голос приёмной матери, звучал громче и громче:  
"Как мужчина? Посмотри на себя! Что ты будешь делать в другой стране? Ты и здесь-то никому не нужен!"  
Вокруг суетилась пёстрая толпа с огромными чемоданами и ящиками, – он успел рассмотреть на одном полустёршееся слово, похожее на "цирк".  
"Ты мог бы попроситься с ними", – заметил другой голос. Голос мистера Грейвза. – "Цирк уродов был бы для тебя подходящим местом".  
Насмешка в этом голосе вдруг разозлила его, и, отвернувшись от циркачей, он быстро зашагал обратно, к Саут Стрит.  
Оттуда, преодолев внезапный страх перед метро, он отправился прямо на вокзал, хоть и знал, что ехать бессмысленно, что он никому не нужный сирота и навсегда таким останется.

И вот, сирота нашёл друзей, которые готовы позаботиться о нём ради него самого, ничего не требуя взамен. Разве не здорово?  
– Чушь, – громко сказал он в потолок, хотя в уме произнёс слово покрепче.  
Мистер Грейвз преподал ему хороший урок.

Никому нельзя доверять, доброта имеет свою цену. Мать тоже могла притворяться доброй и ласковой, когда ей что-то нужно было от других.   
Миссис Гиллеспи обещала найти для него фотографию настоящей матери, но какой смысл в фотографии человека, которого никогда не знал и не узнаешь?  
Он одевался в темноте, сам не зная, чего опасается. Никто не стал бы удерживать его силой, но как объясниться перед миссис Гиллеспи? Как сказать ей в глаза, что он ей не доверяет?  
Ему не пришлось ничего говорить, - дом молчал, лишь поскрипывали половицы, и какая-то одинокая ветка скребла и скребла по стеклу. Жуткая картина Судного дня выступала из мрака, словно подсвеченная потусторонним бледным светом.   
Чтоб поскорее сбежать от неё Криденс спустился по лестнице в тёмный холл. И замер. Что-то неслышно двигалось рядом, заметное лишь краем глаза...  
Зеркало. Просто зеркало.   
Секунду он видел себя: растерянного, бледного. Но моргнув, встретился взглядом с мистером Грейвзом.  
Мистер Персиваль Грейвз в перепачканной кровью рубашке, без жилета, без своей любимой мантии.  
Мистер Персиваль Грейвз с дикими, тёмными глазами, с растрёпанными волосами, свисающими на лоб.  
Мистер Грейвз с пистолетом в руке.  
Он опёрся о зеркало со своей стороны, переводя дух, и вдруг замер, не дыша, глядя Криденсу в лицо.  
Замешательство, узнавание, попытка что-то сказать...  
Когда он выпрямился, на стекле остался яркий, алый след ладони.  
Кровь. Призрак и кровь.  
Криденс моргнул. Наваждение исчезло. В зеркале остался он один.

"Он ищет меня".  
"Он плохо выглядел, ему нужна помощь!"  
"Может быть, он следит через зеркало!"  
Криденс подхватил чемодан и выбежал из дома, но на крыльце ужас сковал его.  
Что делать? Что если от волшебника нельзя сбежать?   
Он медленно опустился на ступеньки, стиснул виски.  
Но... вдруг мистер Грейвз просил о помощи?   
Вдруг он в опасности? Хотя какая разница! После всего, что случилось, его нельзя жалеть, – этого жестокого, двуличного...  
Но в зеркале он не выглядел высокомерным и злым. Он выглядел усталым, потерянным. Печальным.  
Что если можно помириться с ним, ведь слова про сквиба оказались неправдой, и мистер Грейвз знал, что это неправда.  
Мистер Грейвз видел его стихийную магию в переулке, и он был уверен, он знал: "Маг среди Бэрбоунов", – он сказал это так уверенно!  
Это не могло быть ложью. Так почему в доме Модести мистер Грейвз вёл себя так, будто ничего не было? Почему вдруг заговорил о видениях и попросил найти какого-то ребёнка? Почему снова стал назначать встречи в подворотнях, и не приглашал в отель, как раньше?  
Если подумать, в те дни, в конце ноября, мистера Грейвза будто подменили.  
Может ли один волшебник подменить другого? Есть ли среди них оборотни?  
Криденс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
"Мистер Грейвз не бросал меня. Его подменили".  
"Мистер Грейвз бросил тебя, это дурацкие мечты, как раз для дурака, который ничему не учится".  
"Он в беде, его нужно спасти!"  
"Он ищет тебя, ему нужна только твоя сила, на тебя ему плевать!"  
"Мы снова будем вместе, и всё будет хорошо! Я спасу его и он поймёт, что я не бесполезный".  
"Нужно бежать от него! Бежать!"  
Он снова сжал виски, чувствуя, что голова сейчас разорвётся от боли. Если б рядом был кто-то умный и взрослый, вроде матери! Мать знала бы как правильно. И мистер Грейвз знал бы…  
Если б можно было раздвоиться и помочь ему, но в то же время остаться в безопасности...  
– Не спится?  
Он вздрогнул, и едва не свалился с крыльца. Роуз позади него, кутаясь в голубое шёлковое кимоно и дущераздирающе зевая.   
\- Нет, я…  
Она подошла ближе и подтолкнула его чемодан ногой.  
На ней не было ни туфель, ни чулок, и сорочка кончалась где-то там, куда Криденс не осмеливался поднять взгляд. Он поспешно отвернулся, чувствуя себя неловко.  
– Собираешься сбежать. Мы тебя обидели?  
– Мне нужно идти. – Он не подумал, что нужно будет объясняться с Роуз, и теперь не мог найти слов, чтобы убедить её. Убедить себя.  
Роуз присела рядом, почти касаясь его плечом.  
– Я тебе завидую, – вдруг сказала она. Криденс удивлённо поднял голову. Он не мог даже представить, что кто-то может завидовать ему.  
– Ты жил в самом Нью-Йорке! И в любую минуту можешь просто собрать чемодан и поехать куда угодно. А я... Я даже в соседнем штате никогда не была.  
– Почему? Ты могла бы... – Он хотел сказать,что богатым детям легко путешествовать, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
– Мои родители думают, что это не нужно. – Роуз прислонилась к перилам, бледная и полупрозрачная в свете луны. Печальная.– У меня есть предназначение. У всех у нас. Предназначение, служение и всё такое. Я рожу ребёнка, унаследую шахты, – путешествия это только бесполезные развлечения, которые смущают разум... или как-то так. – Она пожала плечами, и шёлковое кимоно замерцало, как река. – Мой разум и так не очень благочестивый, я постоянно думаю обо всякой ерунде и смешных вещах. Даже в церкви.  
Если б Криденс знал, как назвать это чувство, он назвал бы его "дежавю". Знакомые слова, знакомая тоска.  
Маленький мир, тюрьма без стен - даже если вырвешься, бежать некуда. Но за что это наказание Роуз? Она лучше этого, выше этого!  
– Они не отпускают тебя, потому что слишком… – Он запнулся, подыскивая вежливое слово. – Слишком верят?  
– Мы тут одна из старейших семей, должны показывать пример. Я не знаю, как у вас в Нью-Йорке, но мы в маленьких городках живём вот так. – Роуз спохватилась и улыбнулась ему. – Эй, это не так уж плохо! Я совсем не против шахт, и не против ребёнка. Я уже придумала: когда у меня родится дочка, я назову её Далией. Как георгин. Это мои любимые цветы, жаль, ты их не увидел, они ещё не зацвели, но если ты задержишься…  
– Я не могу. Наверное… не могу. – Криденс хотел, чтобы его голос звучал сурово и мужественно, но ничего не вышло. Роуз говорила про цветы весело, бодро, как человек, который старается не думать о смертельном приговоре.  
Он никогда так не мог. У него никогда не было сил искать хорошее в своей жизни, и теперь ему хотелось плакать. О Роуз. О себе.  
– Но почему?  
– Потому что…кое-кто ищет меня. Или ему нужна моя помощь. – Он крепко стиснул колени. – Я не хочу его видеть, но если он в беде… прости, это очень сложно, я сам не могу понять. Не могу.   
– Он знает, где ты?  
– Кажется, нет. Мне показалось, что я видел его. – Это была не совсем ложь, и Криденсу стало легче.   
– Тебе не нужно уходить. Здесь безопасно. – Роуз легонько коснулась его плеча. – Наверняка все уже знают, что ты сын Адрианы Клируотер, значит все в Сайлент Хилле твои друзья. А я – твой лучший друг.  
Это звучало неправдоподобно. Странно. Непривычно.  
У него никогда не было друзей. Кроме мистер Грейвза, но… нет, то была не дружба. Что угодно только не это.  
– Почему? Я не понимаю.   
– Они твои друзья, потому что все очень уважали твою маму. А я – потому что ты мне нравишься. – Роуз поднялась, и легко коснулась его макушки. Прикосновение осталось, даже когда она убрала руку.   
Её тепло. Её запах.  
– Останься, Криденс. Хотя бы на день. Я так хочу послушать про Нью-Йорк! Ты ведь останешься? Обещаешь?  
Один день чтобы подумать, – этого должно было хватить. Ему не хотелось бросать Роуз, совсем не похожую на него, и в то же время такую же, как он. Ему нужно было как следует обдумать то, что он видел в зеркале.   
Ему нужно было выспаться как следует, без кошмаров о метро, без страха, что кто-то украдёт чемодан.  
– Да. На один день, но… но я не уверен, что будет дальше.  
– О, Криденс! – Роуз быстро сжала его плечо и отпустила. – Спасибо! Тогда… я покажу тебе кое-что. – Её кимоно распахнулось, но она даже не заметила этого. – Я сказала тебе не всю правду. На самом деле родители меня никуда не пускают, потому что боятся, что кто-то это увидит, но тебе я доверяю. Смотри!  
Она взбежала по ступенькам на самый верх, но вместо того, чтобы спуститься, шагнула выше. И выше. И выше. Опираясь только на воздух.   
И воздух держал её, упругий и гибкий под босой ногой.   
– Ты… – Криденс замер, почти перестав дышать. – Ведьма.  
– Я добрая волшебница. – Роуз спустилась ниже, так, что ему пришлось запрокинуть голову. Она парила над ним, как цветок, сорвавшийся с дерева. – Завтра у нас будет самый лучший день. Ты когда-нибудь видел парад?

 

***  
Он ожидал, что тёмный тоннель будет полон вздувшихся ходячих трупов, он воображал, как они движутся, едва волоча ноги: лица обезабражены газом и напалмом, раскалённое железо сплавилось с кожей, гнилой воздух со свистом выходит из клетки тощих рёбер…  
Их лица долго преследовали его во сне, даже после возвращения из Франции.  
Конечно, здешние твари были другими. Просто мимолётное сходство. Все трупы похожи.  
Он ошибся.   
На первый взгляд "Тоннель Ужаса" был совершенно пуст: магомер шипел ровно, люмос высвечивал узкие рельсы, высвечивал кукол в нишах. Паутина с резиновыми пауками, свёрнутая под потолком, оскалившиеся карикатурные ведьмы с кривыми носами, красные черти, огромные летучие мыши со свалявшейся шерстью, белые скелеты, простыни-привидения, качавшиейся от сквозняка – мракобесие, такое же, как гадалка в стеклянном ящике. Музей немажеских стереотипов.  
– Магглы... – прошептал Персиваль, пробуя унизительное словечко на вкус. После войны, после Тесея, он еле отучился от него.  
– Что? – Переспросил Кредан. Тоннель был узкий, им приходилось идти плечом к плечу, и рядом, в полутьме он казался ещё больше похожим на Криденса.   
Глядя на него Персиваль подумал, как часто видел Криденса вот так – в темноте, при неверном свете. В тишине...  
Он едва не пропустил удар, едва успел шагнуть в сторону.  
– А! Чёрт! – Кредан схватился за запястье. – Что это было?!  
– Что-то очень быстрое, очевидно, – отрезал Персиваль, вглядываясь в темноту. Он успел заметить только мелькнувшую чёрную молнию.  
Следующий удар пришёлся ему по лицу и едва не сбил с ног: хлёсткий, обжигающий до слёз.  
Словно чёрный кнут или ремень.  
– Я видел! – Кредан выставил палочку, прицеливаясь. – Оно там, за паутиной!  
Он пригнулся, уходя от следующего удара, и теперь Персиваль увидел тоже: нечто поблёскивало и перекатывалось между балками тоннеля словно огромный ком слизи.  
– Зажмурься, – предупредил он. – _Люмос максима_!  
Белый свет заполнил тоннель – на несколько секунд, но этого хватило чтоб различить бугрящийся, тонкокожий кокон,разглядеть обезображенное гримасой женское лицо в середине, загнутые длинные клыки, не влезающие в рот.  
Две молнии ударили в ужасное лицо одновременно,и чёрный ком сорвался с балки, плюхнулся неуклюже на рельсы.  
– Кажется... – начал Кредан, но не успел договорить – плоское чёрное щупальце ударило его в живот и отшвырнуло в связку скелетов.  
Персиваль вовремя отскочил, – следующее щупальце хлестнуло ведьму на стене, выбив пыль.  
Аппарировать в таком узком коридоре было бесполезно, приходилось уворачиваться. Рядом Кредан пытался атаковать, но всё не успевал взмахнуть палочкой как нужно – щупальца били его по рукам, в живот, и, наконец, захлестнулись вокруг горла удавка.  
Кредан захрипел, но не выронил палочку.  
Маленький рот монстра распахнулся, истекая слюной, но ещё шире раскрылась вторая пастьу основания кокона: губастая, складчатая, беззубая...  
– _Гласиус!_ – Крикнул Персиваль, едва устояв на ногах после очередной пощёчины.  
Кокон заворочался, вскинул щупальца к потолку, ища опоры, но белый лёд уже сковал слизь и пополз выше по бугристому телу. Застывшие впереди комы плоти показались Персивалю до омерзения похожими на отвисшие женские груди.  
Его тошнило от вида твари,от её гнилостного запаха, он не хотел всматриваться, но и отвернуться не мог.  
Кредан ударил, когда щупальца сковало окончательно. Он прохрипел заклинание, и лёд разбился под натиском ударной волны, а с ним осыпалось и чудовище.  
– Неплохо, шериф, – спокойно произнёс Персиваль, глядя, как Кредан дрожащими пальцами срывает с себя остатки щупалец.

– Неплохо...? – прохрипел Кредан. – Я... честно говоря, сэр, я чуть не потерял палочку, и моя реакция... Я не был к такому готов, сэр. Я даже не знаю, что это.  
– Что бы это ни было, оно появилось недавно, иначе мы знали бы. – Персиваль не стал утешать его и говорить, что для начинающего шерифа это серьёзное испытание. Он сам чувствовал себя не в лучшей форме – неведомое будто парализовало мозг, оставив только реакцию и рефлексы.   
"Темномагические эксперименты", – твёрдо сказал он себе.  
Темномагиеские эксперименты. Что бы это ни значило.  
Если есть эксперимент, значит есть и тот, кто его проводит. Человек. Обычный человек.  
– Поворачиваем обратно? – с надеждой спросил Кредан.  
– Обратно? Здесь могут быть другие твари.  
– Да! Вот именно! Сэр.  
Персиваль раздражённо взглянул на него.  
– Вы мракоборец. Не забывайтесь.  
Он первым шагнул во тьму, подавая пример. Кредан нехотя поплёлся за ним.  
Впрочем, слово "поплёлся" не подходило – шериф шагал по ледяным осколкам неожиданно легко и бесшумно. Персивалю всё время хотелось обернуться и проверить, там ли он, но магомер шипел за спиной ровно, не отдаляясь.  
Они прошли весь "Тоннель ужаса", но больше никого и ничего не встретили. Чем ближе мерцала тусклая полоска света, тем иллюзорнее казалась встреча с монстром.  
Иллюзия...  
Глупо было бы надеяться.  
Персиваль повёл было рукой, чтоб отдёрнуть тяжёлую бархатную штору не прикасаясь, но резкий звук, нечеловеческий вой, сбил концентрацию. Пыльный бархат бессильно упал обратно.  
Вой не прекращался,– монотонно, то выше то ниже, то выше, то ниже...  
Персиваль узнал этот звук. Слышал не раз, но не думал, что услышит снова. Сердце бешенно заколотилось: никакого "дерись или беги".   
Беги. Просто беги к ближайшему подвалу и молись.  
Или падай. Падай на месте, по своей воле,чтобы подняться, пока они не заставили тебя упасть навсегда.  
– Что это?! – Кредан схватил его за локоть, белый, как призрак. Персиваль высвободил руку.  
– Сирена воздушной тревоги, – сказал он буднично. – Видимо, когда-то Сайлент Хилл, штат Мэн, всерьёз собирался принять участие в Великой войне и ждал немецкого удара. Типичная американская самоуверенность.  
– Вы сам американец.  
– Поэтому и могу критиковать. – Персиваль решительно отдёрнул портьеру рукой, и замер. Слабый свет исчез. Ему и неоткуда было взяться – в городе царила ночь.  
– С вами просто теряешь счёт времени, – съехидничал Кредан,но его голос дрожал.  
Персиваль даже не осадил его.   
Туман рассеялся. Ночь казалась спокойной, даже магомер перестал шипеть.  
– Люмос, – произнёс Персиваль, взмахнув палочкой. Ничего не произошло.  
– Люмос!  
Он видел такие кошмары: магия исчезает, палочка превращается в бесполезный кусок дерева.  
Нет больше стены, отделяющей его от немагов, нет больше Персиваля Грейвза, волшебника...  
Этот кошмар пришёл вместе с тревожной сиреной.  
– Ничего не работает, сэр. Ни одно заклинание.  
– Я заметил. – Персиваль стиснул зубы. – Кто-то пытается нас запугать.  
Магия – это не всё. Война преподала ему достаточно уроков, чтобы он накрепко усвоил эту истину, но воспоминание о страхе порождало новый страх.  
– Да кто?! И зачем кому-то это делать?  
– Подумайте головой, констебль. Здесь убивают немагов, и тут появляются двое авроров. Наш тёмный маг пытается замести следы.  
– Весь город мёртв.– Кредан нашарил в темноте его плечо. – Мы должны выбраться, привести подкрепление.  
– Нас двоих будет достаточно, – отрезал Персиваль. Неприятная мысль не давала ему покоя.  
Может ли обскур отравлять всё вокруг? Может ли он извращать тела и сознание живых людей, накрыть город тьмой?  
Раньше считалось, что не может.  
Раньше считалось, что одержимый обскуром не живёт дольше пары лет.  
– Есть, сэр. Никакого подкрепления. – Кредан убрал руку с его плеча.– Тут должна быть сторожка или что-то вроде, может там есть фонарь?  
Персиваль посторонился, пропуская его вперёд. Ему пришло в голову что шериф слишком хорошо ориентируется в тёмном парке. Слишком хорошо для человека, бывавшего там в далёком детстве.   
Но Кредан был пока единственным союзником. Пусть подозрительным и несобранным, зато верным.  
Пока верным. 

В сторожке пахло плесенью и пылью. Старые цирковые афиши пожухли и сморщились на стенах. Стоило протянуть руку, как невидимая паутина облепляла пальцы. Пересилив отвращение, Персиваль начал открывать один рассохшийся ящик за другим, в поисках хоть чего-то похожего на оружие. Кредан рядом возился с карманным фонариком.  
– Кажется, он нормально работает, сэр. Вы возьмёте?   
– Оставь себе. – Персиваль не знал, как работают электрические немажеские безделушки и потому относился к ним с подозрением. Он нашёл коробок спичек и зажёг “летучую мышь”, стоявшую на подоконнике. Рядом с фонариком Кредана она выглядела почти бесполезной, но живой огонь был роднее, чем искусственный свет. Он был ближе к магии.  
Кроме спичек в ящике стола нашёлся пистолет и коробка патронов. Персиваль поморщился, и всё-таки выложил оружие на стол. Примитивная и опасная игрушка, но полезная. Не раз спасавшая ему жизнь.   
Он годами старался забыть этот холод, эту тяжесть в руке, но пальцы помнили как вытащить обойму, как зарядить, как прицелиться, как нажать спусковой крючок…  
– Это что, немажеская пушка? – Кредан не решился подойти ближе, хотя Персиваль целился в другую сторону. – Настоящая? Никогда не видел их вблизи!  
– Кольт-Браунинг. Я познакомился с такими на войне. – Персиваль сунул пистолет за пояс и поправил мантию.  
– И… вы хорошо умеете стрелять? Потому что... я ещё никогда не оставался без магии! Сколько себя помню, я ещё никогда...– Кредан беспомощно взмахнул палочкой.  
Персиваль усмехнулся.  
– Не волнуйся, я тебя защищу.  
Даже в полутьме было заметно, как покраснел шериф.  
Тот самый оттенок румянца, такой знакомый.  
– Не смейтесь надо мной, сэр!   
"Не смейтесь надо мной, мистер Грейвз!"  
Кредан отодрал от окна плохо прибитую доску с торчащими гвоздями.  
– Я не совсем бесполезен. Я был законщиком в Ильверморни, может что-то осталось в памяти!  
Персиваль невольно улыбнулся.  
– Когда же это было? Два года назад?  
– Три.   
– Вампус?  
– Да, сэр. – Кредан закинул доску на плечо.– Вы тоже, я знаю. Ваше имя на доске выдающихся выпускников.  
– Если выйдешь из этой авантюры живым, у тебя тоже будет шанс туда попасть.  
– Если... выйду живым?!  
Персиваль только усмехнулся.


	4. Chapter 4

Они ожидали новых монстров, но город молчал. Дома в темноте выглядели необитаемыми руинами: одни зияли провалами крыш, от других остался только фасад.  
Словно гигантское чудовище выдирало куски из стен, пожирало целые этажи, оставляя лишь горы мусора.  
Ещё одно знакомое зрелище. Город после авианалёта, которого здесь, внутри страны, не могло быть.  
– Что это за район? – спросил Персиваль, подняв фонарь повыше, к указателю.  
– Гэйлбрейт Стрит... это центр, сэр.  
– И с каких пор центр так выглядит?  
– Если б здесь прошла бомбёжка, я бы точно знал.– Кредан нахмурился.  
"А если бы здесь прошёл обскур?" – подумал Персиваль, но промолчал.  
– Надеюсь, больница цела. Она далеко?  
– Алхемилла, сэр? Нет, я вас отведу.  
Название резануло ухо. Просто название растения, но с явным подтекстом.  
– Она как-то связана с местным магическим сообществом?  
Кредан помедлил прежде чем ответить.  
– Я не знаю, ей много лет. Местные маги не нарушают Статут, они просто живут. У меня никогда не было с ними проблем.  
– Заметно, – бросил Персиваль. Его подозрения постепенно превращались в уверенность. Он едва сдержался чтоб не спросить: "сколько они тебе платят?"  
Молодой, неопытный шериф в богом забытом городишке. Наверняка амбициозный, наверняка считает, что достоин лучшего. Если бы парочка респектабельных горожан попросила его закрыть глаза на некоторые странности в обмен на круглую сумму...  
Конечно этот идиот согласился. И вот, чем всё закончилось.  
Это была лишь теория, но, на взгляд Персиваля, крайне убедительная. Жадных идиотов он встречал чаще, чем убеждённых злодеев и идейных предателей.  
– И что бы ты сказал о местных магах?  
– Что сказал бы? Они обычные. В основном старички и старушки, которые варят зелья на продажу. Их дети и внуки давно в больших городах, иногда приезжают на каникулы. Сайлент Хилл очень тихий город. Такое мог сделать только заезжий гастролёр.  
Именно так и сказал бы продажный шериф, трясущийся за свою шкуру.  
– А что с местным отделением Вторых Салемцев?  
– Здесь нет никакого отделения. Тот дед тоже был приезжим, я уверен, но…  
Его перебил резкий скрежет. Из-под машины, брошенной у обочины, выскочил тёмный силуэт, и быстро помчался навстречу.  
У бесформенной тени не было головы. У неё не было ничего кроме разбухшего серого тела и обрубленных конечностей.  
Персиваль думал, что умение стрелять давно забылось, но первая пуля выбила из асфальта искру, а вторая остановила тварь навсегда.  
Это было только начало.

Он не заметил, откуда они появились – просто вытекли из темноты, отделились от теней. Маленькие фигурки с пронзительными голосами – как толпа беспризорников, смотрящая без глаз, кричащая без ртов…  
Персиваль быстро понял, что отстреливаться бесполезно. Тёмное существо, – то ли карлик, то ли ребёнок, рассыпалось золой, но толпа других тут же смыкалась над ним, издавая странный, мерзкий скрип.  
Он видел огонь, тлеющий внутри скрюченных тел, он видел лица, искажённые криком.  
Нет, не лица. Оплывшие, тающие маски.  
Рядом Кредан отбивался от созданий доской, но не успевал, толпа теснила его к стене.  
– Надо уходить! – крикнул ему Персиваль, кивнув на тёмный переулок. Шериф тут же, изловчившись, нырнул в тень.  
Будь Персиваль моложе, он назвал бы это бегство позорным, но опытный аврор ничего позорного не видел. Некогда было думать о позоре. Он швырнул в “детей” лампу, но огонь, охвативший лужу масла, остановил не всех.  
Переулок становился всё уже и уже, кирпичные стены грозились сдавить рёбра, крохотные руки схватились за мантию и потянули с неожиданной силой, так, что ткань затрещала. Так, что Персиваль едва удержался, чтоб не упасть.  
Он попытался выпутаться из мантии, и едва смог развернуться в сузившемся проходе.  
– Мер-рси Уильямс! – прорычал он и рванулся вперёд, из кирпичной пасти, вслед за Креданом.  
Кровь бешено стучала в ушах, зрение туманилось. Они бежали через тьму задних дворов, через лабиринт железных решёток и деревянных заборов, слепо обшаривая их в поисках выхода, царапая ладони, загоняя занозы.  
Каждый раз он думал, что это тупик, но каждый раз Кредан отыскивал слабую калитку, каждый раз он сам шестым чувством находил слабую доску.  
Он не помнил, как пересёк улицу, как перемахнул через ворота и оказался в больничном дворе.  
Но хорошо запомнил, как шериф вышиб плечом неприметную заднюю дверь, так легко, будто часто этим занимался.  
– Алхе… Алхемилла… – прохрипел Кредан, пытаясь отдышаться. – Добро пожаловать. Хотя… если там то же, что на улице… то оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий. А… где ваша мантия?  
– Пожертвовал неимущим сиротам. – Персиваль одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу. Предатель Кредан или нет, идиот или нет, он был тёплым, живым человеком.  
Возможно, единственным в Сайлент Хилле.

***  
В Алхемилле не осталось живых, Персиваль знал это. Почувствовал сразу.  
Голые кафельные клетушки с кровавыми отпечатками на стенах, запах хлора и аммиака, давящая тишина.  
Никто не выжил.  
Общая палата казалась размером с бальный зал. Пустые койки скрипели пружинами, со стен, выкрашенных в мерзкий серо-зелёный цвет, бесшумно стекала вода.  
Разводы на потолке, жёлтые разводы на потолке…

_...как острова на карте, которую Персиваль всё никак не мог прочитать: не мог сосредоточиться, не мог даже подобрать слов, чтобы попросить воды в лихорадочном бреду.  
Он знал, что это - лунная лихорадка, но немажеские доктора не знали. А он не мог им сказать. Даже ценой собственной жизни._

_Стоны и плач, бесконечные жалобы вокруг, жар и духота..._

_Окно, откройте окно._

_Пусть будет тихо._

_Тихо!_

Персиваль провёл рукой по лицу, стирая воспоминания.  
– Нам нужен кабинет главного врача. Ты уже бывал здесь?  
– Никогда. – Кредан пересчитал доской железные прутья койки.– Но в Брамсе больница такая же. Здесь слишком тихо, вам не кажется?  
– Всё может измениться в любой момент. – Персиваль брезгливо перешагнул кучку заскорузлых бинтов.  
Он ждал их – ожившие трупы без лиц, сожжённые напалмом подобия людей, но почему-то никто не приходил.  
Он видел отпечатки их ладоней на стенах, угадывал их тени за поворотом, он слышал вдалеке бульканье и хрипы, но раз за разом зрение и слух обманывали его. Тени – от мусора, бульканье – от труб. Всё банально, всё просто. Мёртвые не возвращаются.

Коридорам и дверям не было конца.  
На втором этаже они с Креданом нашли рабочий фонарик и решили разделиться, но, блуждая в одиночестве, он тут же пожалел об этом.  
Тот же кафель в бурых пятнах. Запах гниющего мяса в брошенных операционных, кюветы и инструменты, в беспорядке разбросанные по полу, неверный, мигающий свет. Жёлтые разводы на потолке, лужи грязной, затхлой воды.  
“Я в кошмарном сне”, – подумал Персиваль, дёргая ручку очередной двери. Дверь не поддалась.  
Дальше был тупик – часть коридора зачем-то перегородили решёткой с замком. Персиваль отошёл на пару шагов, раздумывая, можно ли выбить её, – это было не самое привычное дело, но если уж у Кредана получилось так легко, значит, всё лишь в правильном приложении силы.  
Он поморщился, представив, какие на плече останутся синяки… и, к своему облегчению, заметил ключ. Ключ лежал на полу, по другую сторону решётки.  
Разумеется, чуть дальше, чем Персиваль мог дотянуться.  
Он вынул палочку, собираясь зацепить его, но тут в тёмном конце коридора послышались шаги.  
Персиваль медленно убрал палочку, и положил руку на холодную рукоять пистолета за поясом.  
Шаги приближались. Лёгкие, – так же легко ходил Кредан…  
Улыбающаяся мордашка розового кролика проступила из темноты. За чёрными провалами влажность поблёскивали человеческие глаза.  
– Ох. Вы всё ещё здесь? – раздалось из-под маски.  
Персиваль отряхнул колени и встал. Он узнал голос и платье; на этот раз девчонка появилась без бутылки. В руках у неё был плюшевый заяц, вроде тех, что Персиваль видел в парке.  
– Будьте добры, мисс, подайте мне ключ, – Персиваль держался вежливо, но не убрал руку с пистолета. – Или откройте сами.  
– А где же ваше красивое пальто? По вечерам тут всё ещё холодно. – Девчонка подняла маску на макушку.   
– Нам нужно уходить отсюда, – Персиваль сделал ударение на “нам”, но это не произвело впечатления.  
– Это вам нужно уходить. Но вряд ли вы сможете, мистер Грейвз. Если вы забрались сюда, значит это судьба вас привела.  
Она поддела ключ носком туфельки, и зашвырнула его далеко в коридор. Звяканье металла эхом разнеслось в темноте.  
– Какого боггарта?! – Персиваль едва сдержался, чтобы не вытащить пистолет.  
“Мистер Грейвз”. Она откуда-то знала его. От Криденса, или... – Кто за всем этим стоит?!  
Он не надеялся получить ответ. Девчонка была слишком молода, чтобы провернуть такую магию сама.  
– Вам не надо было приезжать. Мне очень жаль.  
– Где Криденс?  
Она только покачала головой и исчезла в темноте. Если бы Персиваль не знал, что магия не работает, поклялся бы, что она аппарировала.

Он снова отошёл на несколько шагов, примериваясь к решётке, но ему снова помешали. На этот раз Кредан.  
Шериф появился из той же чернильной темноты, спокойный, с магомером в руке.  
– Мерси Уильямс! Это вы, сэр! Давайте больше не разделяться, здесь ужасно ходить одному. – Он наклонился и подобрал ключ.  
– Ты видел её?  
– Кого? Мерси Уильямс?  
– Прекрати ёрничать. Девушку в маске кролика.  
Кредан удивлённо взглянул на него.  
– Там пусто, сэр. Какая девушка в здравом уме сюда пойдёт?  
– Мне это тоже интересно, – пробормотал Персиваль, дожидаясь, пока он отворит решётку.

Какое-то время они молчали. Кредан, заскучав, ушёл далеко вперёд, но вдруг замер и обернулся.  
– Слышите?  
Персиваль кивнул.  
Стон. Шарканье, словно кто-то тащился по коридору через силу.  
– Может, это ваша девушка в маске?  
– Слишком оптимистично, шериф.  
Они ждали. Не двигаясь, не произнося ни слова. Не пытаясь уйти, не пытаясь приблизиться.

В этот раз ужас снова принял знакомую форму. Издалека, силуэт в тёмном коридоре напомнил Персивалю сестру милосердия в клобуке. Сестра двигалась медленно, едва переставляя ноги, запятнанные лилово-зелёными синяками. Её грязные чулки сбились на щиколотки, серое форменное платье висело лохмотьями, на оборванном до самых бёдер подоле запеклась кровь.  
У неё не было лица – только искорёженный противогаз, вплавившийся в кожу. То, что Персиваль принял за клобук, оказалось уродливым кожаным наростом, захватившим голову и шею как древесный гриб.  
Это был монстр. И всё же, Персиваль промедлил с выстрелом.  
“Не стрелять в красный крест. Нельзя стрелять в красный крест”.  
Пауза едва не стоила Кредану жизни. Прежде, чем он успел замахнуться, медсестра вдруг проворно подскочила к нему, и ударила сверху вниз скальпелем, зажатым в кулаке.  
Кредан успел подставить доску, но сухое дерево с треском раскололось под острием.  
Позже, вспоминая этот случай, Персиваль удивлялся тому, как хорошо запомнил дыру от пули в голове чудовища, испуганное лицо Кредана в брызгах крови – и совершенно не запомнил, как прицелился, как выстрелил.  
Не запомнил, как в коридоре вдруг появился пирамидоголовый Палач.  
В глубине души Персиваль надеялся, что смерть была просто иллюзией, что Палач был просто иллюзией, но слишком настоящим было лезвие, располовинившее сестру. Слишком настоящей была кровь, окатившая поражённого Кредана: тёмная, густая.  
Кредан замер. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как Палач замахивается для нового удара.  
– Кредан! – крикнул Персиваль. Пуля беспомощно срикошетила от ржавого шлема и пробила дверь, но шериф очнулся и стрелой бросился к Персивалю.  
Коридор казался длинее, чем прежде, крутая лестница в потёмках уходила из-под ног. Персиваль толкнул дверь пожарного выхода и свернул в первую же палату.

Кредан запнулся и едва не упал. Он сложился, держась рукой за стену, даже не попытавшись стереть кровь. Его взгляд блуждал.  
Персиваль достал из кармана платок.  
– Подойди ко мне.  
Кредан послушно подошёл. Он не сопротивлялся, даже когда Персиваль принялся деликатно вытирать с его щёк, с его губ густые потёки.  
Он только вздрагивал.  
Как вздрагивал Криденс, когда его настигали плохие дни. 

Те дни, когда Криденсу доставалось особенно сильно, когда материнский ремень загонял его во тьму.  
Он становился нервным, съёживался и дрожал, дичился прикосновений. Персивалю казалось, будто всё приходится начинать сначала, но он терпел. Что значит маленькое неудобство по сравнению с очередным штормом, изломавшим всё хрупкое, едва сложенное!  
В один из самых плохих дней, они не смогли даже поговорить. Просто лежали, обнявшись, в гостиничном номере. Молча, в темноте. Не раздеваясь, не пытаясь зайти дальше. Всё, что Персиваль мог тогда – крепко держать то, что осталось от Криденса после очередной бури. Гладить его жёсткие, нелепо подстриженные волосы, и ждать, пока прекратится дрожь. Пока вернутся слова.  
Криденс не показывал ему шрамы, но Персиваль знал, что они есть. Следы ремня на ладонях, на ступнях. В паху и на внутренней стороне бёдер. Ничего явного, ничего уродующего – ведь это мальчик из респектабельной семьи.  
Мальчик, который не мог даже плакать.  
В тот день он всё же вышел из тьмы – Персиваль понял по глубокому вдоху, по ровному выдоху.  
– Я не могу больше... – прошептал Криденс чуть слышно, будто не надеясь, что его услышат.  
– Ты должен быть сильным. В следующем году тебе исполнится двадцать один, ты будешь свободен.  
– Почему не раньше? – Персиваль никогда не слышал ещё такой тоски в его голосе. – Почему, мистер Грейвз?  
– Маги не могут привлекать к себе внимание. Я не могу просто взять и похитить тебя, к тому же...  
– Я знаю. – Криденс сел, не глядя на него. – Я знаю, что "к тому же". Простите меня. Я не хочу доставлять вам проблемы.  
Персиваль склонился над ним, прижался губами к шее, касаясь жёсткой щетинки у края волос.  
– Ты мой, – прошептал он, целуя кончик порозовевшего уха. – Не её. Запомни это. Я залечу все твои раны. Я защищу тебя.

Кредан был сильнее тьмы.  
Он шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Нам надо отсюда убираться, – прошептал он. – Из города. Вы это видели?  
– Не первый раз. – Персиваль не стал вдаваться в подробности. – Мы не можем аппарировать. Если попробуем вызвать подкрепление, только потеряем время. К тому же, если враг настолько силён чтобы закрыть от магии целый город, значит он способен просто не выпустить нас. Мы должны найти письма раньше, чем это сделает он, шериф. Это наш долг перед магическим сообществом.  
– А если... – Кредан облизнул губы и скривился от привкуса. – Если эти письма просто письма? Личные. И мы умрём ни за что? Если он такой сильный, что просто играет с нами будто мы мыши в лабиринте и в любой момент может послать эту тварь.  
– Кри... Шериф. – Персиваль взял его лицо в ладони, заставил его смотреть прямо в глаза. – Мы оба живы, никто не ранен, у нас есть подобие оружия. Кажется, что этого мало, но на самом деле гораздо больше, чем было у многих героев войны. Поэтому перестань ныть.  
Кредан сглотнул.  
– Есть, сэр.  
Персиваль автоматически поправил его воротничок, пригладил галстук, и отпустил. Он запоздало подумал, что позволил себе лишнее; Кредан тут же ухмыльнулся, словно прочитал его мысли.  
– Вы очень милы со мной, сэр. Вряд ли вы с каждым шерифом такой. Я похож на… дайте угадаю, на вашего сына, с которым у вас нелады? Или я просто молод и хорош собой?  
– Или ты просто заткнёшься, – предложил Персиваль. Слова о сыне задели его, он не любил вспоминать, что Криденс настолько моложе его.  
Что Кредан настолько моложе.  
Чтобы не смотреть на ухмыляющегося юнца, Персиваль сделал вид, что заинтересовался палатой.  
На первый взгляд вокруг не было ничего пугающего: та же одиноко висящая тусклая лампочка, те же стены с облезлой штукатуркой, – когда-то они были выкрашены в нежно-розовый, но теперь цвет до неприятного напоминал о сыром мясе. За грязно-белыми ширмами стояла каталка, измазанная чёрной сажей, и капельница, в которой медленно булькала мутная жёлтая жидкость.  
Ничего особенного, и всё-таки, Персиваля не покидало ощущение, что они не должны здесь находиться, что это место проклято чем-то древним и злобным.  
Он практически слышал сиплое дыхание, будто дышали сами стены, слышал биение огромного сердца...  
– Кабинет главного врача на третьем этаже, – напомнил Кредан. – По крайней мере у нас, в Брамсе.  
Персиваль не стал спрашивать, заметил ли он. Если и заметил, – шериф впервые повёл себя как шериф.

***

Кабинет никто не охранял. Впрочем, Персиваль нигде не заметил следов организации – чудовища слонялись бесцельно, как брошенные заводные игрушки.  
Возможно, они и были чьими-то игрушками.  
Возможно, сам Персиваль стал теперь чьей-то игрушкой.  
Он предпочитал об этом не думать.  
Дверь в кабинет оказалась заперта, но обыскав коридор, Кредан отыскал ключ в вентиляции. Правда, для того чтобы сунуть руку в затянутое паутиной отверстие с дорожками слизи на кирпичах, ему понадобилось всё его мужество и прямой приказ.

Всё выглядело так, будто кабинет покидали в спешке или обыскивали: перевёрнутые стулья, выломанные дверцы, глубокие царапины вокруг замков. Словно мародёры успели побывать в заброшенном городе.  
Но в таком случае, когда он был заброшен?  
– Как думаете, кто-то искал письма? – спросил Кредан, озабоченно обшаривая секретер.  
– Сомневаюсь, – Персиваль поднял палочку для акцио, но тут же опустил. Бесполезно.– Взгляните, на столе прямоугольный след – скорее всего пресс-папье. Некоторые фотографии остались на стенах, некоторые валяются без рамы.  
Он поднял с пола запылившееся фото: общий снимок медицинских сестёр на ступеньках больницы.  
Одна из них особенно привлекла его внимание: Высокая и крепкая, с блестящими чёрными волосами, подстриженными под каре, она стояла чуть в стороне, буквально на пару дюймов, но словно говоря: "я не одна из них. Я особенная".  
– ...скорее всего рамки были позолоченными. – Персиваль положил снимок на стол. – Часов, как видите, тоже нигде нет, хотя на обоях остался тёмный след. Простое мародёрство. Они даже не стали искать сейф.  
Он снова осмотрелся. В кабинете была лишь одна картина – большое полотно среди маленьких фотографий больницы и персонала, сделанных явно в разные годы.  
Персиваль знал, что уже где-то видел этот сюжет: компания врачей в чёрных мантиях спорит над бледным трупом. "Урок медицины"? "Урок анатомии"? Он не интересовался немажеской живописью и не запомнил названия.  
– То, что ожидаешь увидеть в кабинете врача, да? – заметил Кредан, подойдя ближе. Но чем пристальнее он изучал картину, тем сильнее менялся в лице.  
Это был не "Урок анатомии" – скорее, пародия. Обманка – чем дольше смотришь, тем больше деталей видишь.  
Врачи в островерхих колпаках.  
Кричащий от боли человек вместо равнодушного трупа.  
Рука задумчивого мужчины с краю, тянущая наружу ленту кишок.  
Волшебные палочки наизготовку.  
– Это непохоже на... – начал Кредан, но его перевал дикий крик "мертвеца".  
Картина ожила. "Врачи" как один повернули восковые лица к Персивалю.  
– Закон, – шептали бескровные губы. – В конце концов, есть закон, и это разумный закон.  
Персиваль решительно взялся за край рамы и потянул на себя, открывая потайную дверцу. За картиной, в нише, стоял маленький сейф.  
– Закон, – шептали тёмные маги, пока он возился с кодовым замком. – Есть закон, и это разумный закон. Иначе всё погибнет. Выхода нет.  
Персиваль пожалел, что не может испепелить холст и заставить их замолчать навсегда. Голоса, проникающие под кожу, мешали ему сосредоточиться на странном замке с рунами вместо цифр.  
– Не боитесь ловушек? – Кредан, горячо дышащий на ухо, тоже не помогал.  
– Чему вас учили, шериф? Ловушки это заклинания. Здесь же заклинательная магия не работает. Лучше поищите, не осталась ли где записанная комбинация.  
– Да, сейчас... – пробормотал Кредан, но не сдвинулся с места. – Я их где-то видел... не могу вспомнить... О, нет, я вспомнил!  
Он радостно хлопнул Персиваля по плечу. Тот поморщился, но промолчал.  
– То любовное послание, сэр! Как же там было…  
Он вытащил блокнот с кривоватой зарисовкой и сунул Персиваль под нос.  
Персиваль протянул руку и молча повернул колёсико сейфа.  
Вунью. Тейваз. Ингуз.  
Кто-то играл с ними, оставлял подсказки, намекал на что-то. Криденс не смог бы зайти так далеко, но что если кто-то управлял им? Даже к раненому, подозрительному зверю можно найти подход.  
Криденс отправился в Сайлент Хилл искать мать, но кого он нашёл на самом деле?

Замок сейфа щёлкнул в полной тишине, дверца открылась.  
В пыльной, холодной глубине лежала только пухлая стопка конвертов, перевязанная бечёвкой, и улыбчивая маска розового кролика с чёрными дырами вместо глаз.  
– Это точно они, сэр? – Кредан покрутил маску в руках и положил обратно в сейф.  
– Это всё, что у нас есть, – отрезал Персиваль.  
Он не был уверен. Он не был уверен ни в чём.  
Лишь в том, что Криденс здесь.

На обратном пути он нёс стопку писем под жилетом, как драгоценность, одной рукой прижимая её к груди, в другой держа пистолет.  
– Вы слышите? – прошептал Кредан, когда они проходили мимо комнаты отдыха персонала. – Шшш…  
Персиваль прислушался.  
– Тише, ангел, тише… бог с тобой… – уговаривал кого-то глубокий женский голос.  
Персиваль поднял фонарик повыше и тихо вошёл.  
Он увидел женщину только мельком: униформа медсестры, накрахмаленный передник, спадающие на лицо чёрные волосы, подстриженные под каре… и чёрные перчатки до локтей. Почему чёрные перчатки?  
Белый свёрток, который она держала в руках, похож был на тряпичный кокон.  
– Тише, ангел, тише...  
Персиваль навёл на неё фонарик, желая рассмотреть…

– Мистер Грейвз?  
– Это не перчатки. Они обуглены до локтей...  
Персиваль моргнул. Он стоял на пороге, с фонариком в одной руке и пистолетом в другой. В комнате никого не было.  
– Что? Зачем вы туда свернули? – Кредан обеспокоенно схватил его за рукав, будто боялся, что шеф снова куда-то сбежит.  
– Ты сам сказал мне что что-то услышал.  
– Я не говорил. Всё в порядке, сэр?  
Персиваль не стал спорить.  
Не стал отвечать на вопрос.

***  
Когда они добрались до “Бара Энни”, снова наполз туман и пошёл снег. Он падал серыми, слипшимися хлопьями и не таял на ладони.  
– Горький, – поморщился Кредан, поймав снежинку ртом. – Это пепел.  
– Откуда, интересно, – пробормотал Персиваль. Он догадывался, что никогда не узнает ответа.  
Пепел, падающий с неба, горечь на губах. Это всё уже было, было…  
– Из прошлого. – Кредан улыбнулся, но вместо улыбки вышел оскал. – Тут всё из прошлого, всё старое и умирающее. Этот город разваливается прямо на глазах. Знаете, как сгоревший дом, который стоит совсем целый, но стоит ткнуть пальцем, и он обрушится. Пуф! В прах. Вам нравится? Некому нарушать закон, если город мёртв.  
– Недостаточно мёртв, – отрезал Персиваль. Ему не нравился хищный взгляд шерифа, полный злорадного веселья.  
– Криденс Бэрбоун тоже недостаточно мёртв. Недостаточно для того чтобы вам было спокойно. Заставил он вас побегать, правда?  
Первое подозрение снова вернулось. Не может быть двух настолько одинаковых людей. Но и один человек не может так измениться за короткое время.  
– Вы снова забываетесь, шериф.  
– А, болезненная тема. – Кредан взялся за отполированную дверную ручку. – Что ж, простите, сэр. Я родился под танцующей звездой, не могу держать рот закрытым.  
– Научитесь как можно скорее, пока я не уволил вас к чертям.  
Персиваль, проигнорировав смешок за спиной, по привычке взмахнул палочкой, вызывая огонёк “люмоса”, и огонёк внезапно появился.  
Пришла очередь Персиваля усмехаться. Кто бы ни ставил магическую блокаду на город, у него не хватало сил держать её вечно.

“Бар Энни” внутри выглядел на удивление прилично. Жёлтые обои пошли пятнами, на фотографии скаковых лошадей налип жирный, бурый налёт, но диваны и столы не пострадали, даже некоторые бра ещё давали тусклый свет.  
Кредан с видимым удовольствием левитировал диван, забаррикадировав входную дверь.  
– Никогда не думал что буду по этому скучать! Как немаги живут каждый день без магии?  
– Я бы не назвал это жизнью. – Персиваль обошёл этаж и как следует запер все двери коллопортусом. – Скорее, выживание.  
Кредан уже успел сунуть нос в кладовую и за барную стойку. Результатом стали сухие, но приличные солдатские галеты, ветчина в жестянке, бутылка виски и выцветшая, но целая на вид банка паштета.  
– Не знаю как вы, а я проголодался, – объявил он, вытирая полой мантии стаканы. – Мы же можем пить? Мы не совсем на службе?  
– Плесните на полпальца, не больше. Остальное уберите. – Персиваль сел за стол и разложил перед собой конверты. Он чертовски устал, ему хотелось есть и прикончить всю чёртову бутылку, но усталость и голод ничего не значили по сравнению с тем, что оказалось у него в руках.  
Переписка Салемцев! Официально реквизировать их документы нельзя было ни под каким предлогом, но эти письма сами пришли в руки, глупо было бы отказываться.  
Персиваль чувствовал огромный, сложный заговор, как ищейка. Что-то затевалось, и он мог это предотвратить, задавить на корню.  
Без адреса, без штемпеля, без марок – письма передавали не почтой, содержимое было слишком важно.  
Он выдернул из конверта первое, письмо, едва не порвав бумагу, развернул, пробежал глазами по строчкам…

_ТЯЕОСЯЮ БЯРЖ ДХЯВ_

_Я ТЯАЖЬР ДОЩРУТКВУ ВОЭ.  
ШЕАПЖЬ ЪХЖ НОШФД, ЭГШАРРУ МЬХ БЛОФЩНЕР, ЦЫ АЫФЗОЬЭ, ЧБЯ БОШ ФГЛС – АГКЭЮЛИБМ Ё НЧЭ, ЯАЩ ГГЛКЫГ ОЬ АЕОНТЭТ АХХЯ. Н ЭГЛЧЬФСК Я ЖОЫ, ЗЖОПЛ ЧОААГДК ФФРЭТФЛ УЭЗ ПЯРЦЕТЮЗЮ ХЩЬНК.  
ЮГ ВЯРЧ НУ ФЕЕЫЬЩТ. ЛГГ СЪДЛИЪЯЁЬ.  
Н ФГЖТРАААМ ДОЩР ГН ВВВЁБ, ТЬЯЪР ЕАЦФЩЛЭЗВЫШ ЮГЖ Ч АГДЬПАААМ Ц ЕСЯ ЯОЫЮФТВ.  
П ЧОБЯЦИЪРЁЬ Щ НЖОЫД ШЕАПЖЬ ЪХЖ.  
Я ЦРВЕАЬФ ЛУШЦИУ ЮФД УУГ ШУХЮ.  
НЭ ЮЩ СЫЯЧЛО.  
П ВЕ ЫЯЧУ РШУТК ЮФ ДВИЗ ТОЫГЙ СБЩХ.  
ЩЬУНВВР, ЧБЯ ХУТД ЦОААЭТЙТФТК ХЧО Р ВЖРЭУГСБЩ Э ВЙСРЮ ЧШ ВЕСЯ ЦЕТМБОРВЖВЭ. ЫАЯЬДЁЬ, ЁГГ ОЬ ВЖАЬХЖ ВБЯЕЫЫ ВФЛУЭКЕЫ.  
АЕОЖД ЦАА, ВВИЫЩЖЕ А ЭЩНН НЖО ЮЯЁЛВИФНЧХ, ШОЯЯЧОШ СЕАБ._

_ЮФМ ЬДЫЕЬ ТЖОЯЯЮ СОЬЩМ!  
Ы. Ь. Х._

_Ваша Рут_

_1/04/9_

Ну конечно.  
– Что там, сэр? – Кредан поставил перед ним стакан и надтреснутое блюдце с сомнительно выглядящим бутербродом. – У вас какое-то разочарованное лицо.  
– Вовсе нет. – Персиваль передал ему лист. – Меньшего я от них и не ожидал.  
Кредан нахмурился.  
– Какой-то шифр. Подождите, я знаю пару заклинаний…  
– Совершенно бесполезных. Шериф, немаги шифруют тексты не так, как волшебники, это очевидно.  
– О, я понимаю. Например, переставляют буквы: если написано “а” нужно читать “б”, если “в” – “г”... короткие слова это предлоги и артикли, значит если “я” это “а” то…хм. Не получается.  
– Нам не может всё время везти. – Персиваль нахмурился. – Мы должны думать как немаги. Салемцы гордятся тем, что приветствуют прогресс, значит, со временем улучшают методы шифрования. Это точно не шифр Цезаря - иначе все отдельно стоящие буквы были бы одинаковы. Значит…  
– Откуда вы знаете про немажеские шифры? – Кредан сел напротив и открыл ещё один конверт. – Оттуда же, откуда про пистолеты?  
– Да. Я знаю о немагах больше, чем это прилично. Надеюсь, ты не станешь болтать, – Персиваль трансфигурировал виски и соломинку в чернильницу с пером. – У меня есть одна идея. Это может быть шифр Виженера и тогда наши дела плохи. Он не расшифровывается без слова-ключа.  
Он взял запылившееся меню и принялся по памяти, шевеля губами, рисовать таблицу. Эту чёртову таблицу он запомнил как следует – столько вечеров провёл над ней! Когда-то у него получалось читать влёт, но теперь навык скорее всего поистёрся.  
Кредан покосился на его работу, но не стал задавать вопросов. Он доставал письма одно за другим, просматривал, и с каждым разом вздыхал всё тяжелее и тяжелее. Всё более и более нарочито.  
Какое-то время они работали в полной тишине. Персиваля это полностью устраивало.  
– Странно, – всё-таки не выдержал Кредан. – Они все подписаны: Рут, Джон, Мэтт, Джейк, Джоэл, Тим, Пит и так далее. Но есть и другие. Вот здесь просто “Х”, здесь “P. S. Найди работу”, здесь “Верховный суд”. Это единственное, что не зашифровано. Может, это и есть ключевые слова?  
– Неплохая логика, шериф, – одобрил Персиваль, неособенно, впрочем, веря в успех. Слишком очевидно. Должно быть что-то ещё. Это ведь так в духе Салемцев: делать вид, что им нечего скрывать. Что всё лежит на поверхности.  
Уже на первом слове письма “Джоэла” он убедился, что это ложная наводка.  
– У меня тоже ничего не выходит. – Кредан потянулся. – В глазах рябит от этой ерунды. Как думаете, откуда эти письма?  
– Главная церковь Вторых Салемцев в Нью-Йорке. – Персиваль закусил кончик пера. – Скорее всего, они рассылают указания оттуда.  
– Правда? Смотрите, кажется, есть и из Европы.  
– Из Европы? – Персиваль насторожился. Европа перестала ассоциироваться у него с Тесеем. И стала – с Гриндевальдом. Только его тут не хватало.  
– Да… – Кредан зашелестел бумагами. – Вот, смотрите. P. S. Посети Кингсборо. И дата… 22/2/10. У европейцев ведь день идёт впереди месяца. И таких писем тут несколько.  
Персиваль взял лист из его рук и разложил письма в хронологическом порядке. Ничего позже двадцать шестого года, но все выглядят одинаково потрёпанными.

Рут, Джон, Мэтт, Джейк, Джоэл, Тим, Пит и другие. Таинственный Х. Верховный суд. Странные постскриптумы. “Найди работу”, “Посети Кингсборо”... Письма из Америки, письма из Европы, но почерк один.  
Условные обозначения, конечно. Где-то среди них спрятано слово. Одно правильное слово.  
Каждый раз разное. Но адресат сразу понимает, какое. Значит, есть закономерность.  
Письма из Европы. Почему из Европы?  
– Видишь что-нибудь? – спросил он без особой надежды.  
– Хммм… – Кредан со вздохом вернулся к бумагам. – Даже не знаю… кто-то писал из Европы в разные годы в десятых и двадцатых числах. Какое-то сборище Салемцев? И проходит оно не каждый год.  
– “Джон” единственный кто писал из Европы ещё и тридцать первого марта седьмого года. – Персиваль снова закусил перо.  
– Это что-то значит?  
– Возможно. А возможно – нет.  
Рут, Джон, Мэтт, Джейк, Джоэл, Тим, Пит. Рут, Джон, Мэтт, Джейк, Джоэл, Тим, Пит. Что-то знакомое ему. Что-то очевидное Второму Салему...  
Если конечно между отправителем и адресатом не было личной договорённости. Но тогда тайна умерла в заброшенном парке вместе со стариком.  
Персивалю не хотелось об этом думать.  
Рут, Джон, Мэтт, Джейк, Джоэл, Тим, Пит.  
Второй Салем.  
Рут, Джон, Мэтт, Джейк, Джоэл, Тим, Пит. Кингсборо. Верховный суд. “Найди работу”, Х.  
Одна идея стоила внимания…  
– Кредан, проверь мою догадку. Тим и Пит тоже писали из Европы.  
Кредан зашуршал листами.  
– Да, сэр! Двадцать второе марта третьего года и тринадцатое мая шестого… как вы догадались?  
Персиваль улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана. Рано было праздновать победу, но восхищение шерифа было приятно.  
Криденс так же смотрел на него, когда решался попросить о каком-нибудь маленьком чуде…  
– Несмотря ни на что у магов и немагов есть общие ценности, а значит и общие мысли. Ты сам поймёшь. Ты говорил, что поблизости есть гостиница, верно?  
– Да, Лэйквью, и номера…  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты аппарировал туда и кое-что мне принёс. Быстро. Одна нога здесь, другая там.  
Кредан слегка надул губы.  
– А вы?  
– А я выпью за успех, – невозмутимо ответил Персиваль, превращая перо и чернильницу обратно в стакан с соломинкой. – Хотя, нам предстоит ещё много работы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тот, кто не хочет ждать до следующей главы, вполне может расшифровать письмо Вторых Салемцев самостоятельно. Достаточно только найти ключевое слово к шифру Виженера. Все подсказки в тексте.
> 
> Шифр Виженера - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шифр_Виженера
> 
> При расшифровке и поиске ключа нужно учитывать, что хотя текст и ключ на русском, действие происходит в Америке.
> 
> Ответы можно в личку, сделаю список угадавших.)
> 
> Большое спасибо бета-тестерам загадки: @basen_ca, Amnezyna и .doc


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Кредан вернулся, когда Персиваль собрался уже аппарировать за ним. Пыльный, взъерошенный. И с растрёпанной Библией в руках.  
– Вот. Правда, в ней кто-то рисовал, но вам же не помешает?  
– Вовсе нет. Дай мне блокнот, я покажу, как расшифровывать. Как только увидишь что-то интересное, сразу говори мне.  
Персиваль долго думал, стоило ли доверять ему настолько важную информацию, но в конце концов решил дать шерифу шанс. Сейчас нужна была любая помощь.  
– Так как вы догадались? – Кредан устроился напротив и жадно впился в бутерброд.  
– Пальцем в небо. Моя мать католичка, на досуге она вышивает цитаты из Писания, они висят по всем комнатам. Наверное поэтому мне не давало покоя это “Мэтт” и “Рут”, словно я уже их где-то видел. Потом я начал перебирать в уме книги, в которых Салемцы могли бы найти кодовое слово. Что-то, что есть у каждого, что всегда под рукой. “Молот ведьм”? Слишком приметная книга. Я подумал о Библии, и всё стало на свои места. Руфь, Иоанн, Матфей, Иаков и так далее.  
– А постскриптумы? “Найди работу”... Книга Иова, да? Суд это Судьи, Кингсборо – Царства… а что с датами?  
– Это не даты. Но вы верно заметили, некоторые цифры отличаются. – Персиваль перелистал жёлтые, испачканные чернилами страницы, добираясь до книги Руфь. – Давайте проверим. Предположим, первая цифра это глава, вторая – стих, третья – слово. Но ни в одной книге нет двадцати глав. Я подумал, что ошибся, но мне, честно говоря, слишком нравилась эта версия, я не хотел к легко от неё отказываться. И вспомнил одну особенность. Бывает несколько книг и посланий, объединённых одним названием. “Тим” и “Пит” подтвердили мою догадку.  
Персиваль склонился над таблицей.  
– По такой логике слово Руфь…  
– ОРФА! – Кредан сиял, довольный, как ребёнок. И Персиваль невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Давай посмотрим...  
Какое-то время он молчал, проговаривая про себя получившиеся буквы, выписывая их на лист. Смысл текста доходил до него постепенно, и внутри неприятно холодело.  
“М. Л. Б.” написал он, практически не заглядывая в таблицу и понял, что какое-то время просто не дышал.

_Дорогой брат Джон_

_Я должна покаяться вам._  
Десять лет назад, отдавая мне младенца, вы сказали, что мой долг – покончить с ним, как только он проявит себя.  
Я молилась о том, чтобы Господь даровал ему праведную жизнь.  
Но враг не дремлет. Это случилось.  
Я дождалась, пока он уснёт, взяла разделочный нож и поднялась в его комнату.  
Я готовилась к этому десять лет.  
Я занесла лезвие над его шеей. Но не смогла.  
Я не могу взять на душу такой грех.  
Клянусь, что буду воспитывать его в строгости и выбью из него ведьмовство. Клянусь, что он станет Вторым Салемцем.  
Прошу вас, снимите с меня это послушание, дорогой брат. 

_Нам нужен Второй Салем!_

_М. Л. Б._

Кредан забрал у него лист и повернул к себе.  
– Мурашки по коже… я всегда думал, что они сумасшедшие. Зачем убивать ребёнка?!  
– Чтобы не допустить рождения ещё одного колдуна конечно же. Или ты думаешь Бэрбоуны всегда раздавали листовки? – Персиваль занёс кулак над столом, но удержался, не ударил. – Они охотились на нас. Истребляли нас, продавали наши жизни другим фанатикам. Если ты этого не знаешь, значит ты не американский маг, Кредан Винсент.  
– Я знаю, знаю! – Кредан отпрянул от него. – Великий Мерлин, вы их всерьёз ненавидите, сэр! Поэтому сюда поехали?  
– Не ненавижу. – Персиваль устало провёл ладонью по лицу. – Я уверен, молодые салемцы ещё не потеряны.  
– Вы его знаете лично? – вдруг спросил Кредан. Персиваль прикусил язык.  
– Кого? – недовольно спросил он после паузы.  
– Криденса Бэрбоуна.  
– Не больше, чем остальных. У нас есть досье.  
Он не стал говорить шерифу об об их с Тиной “каперском” соглашении – если её поймают на слежке за салемцами, он будет отрицать что знал, об этом. Кто станет подозревать главу магическорй защиты? Дело, даже не требующее веритасерума.  
Он пообещал ей, что вернёт её обратно в аврорат если что-то случится. Но обещание выполнил другой.  
– Знаете, если б я был этим Криденсом, то бежал бы на другой континент, или в Канаду… почему вы думаете что он тут?  
“Потому что у него были планы. У нас были планы. И одна задача – всего лишь дождаться лета…”  
– Потому что я двадцать лет в магическом сыске и командую всеми аврорами этой страны. Мои подчинённые умеют искать зацепки.  
– Хорошо, хорошо. Как скажете. – Кредан поднял руки, будто защищаясь. – Только не смотрите на меня как на врага. Давайте лучше поделим письма. Я хочу понять что тут происходит – и домой.  
Персиваль разделил стопку и бросил ему половину. Он начал привыкать к беспардонности этого вчерашнего школьника.  
И видел в нём всё меньше и меньше сходства с Криденсом.  
– Какое прикрытие в Брамсе? – спросил он, расчерчивая ещё одну таблицу, для Кредана.  
– Журналист местной газеты. Поэтому никто не удивляется если я кручусь рядом и выспрашиваю о странностях.  
– И часто происходят странности?  
– У нас – нет. А Сайлент Хилл, Шепердс Глен, Дерри… – Кредан покачал головой. – Все зацепки ведут к обычным немагам. Убийства из ревности, несчастные случаи. Или люди просто сходят с ума иногда. Делают ужасные вещи, а потом сами не могут объяснить, зачем.  
– Даже в самых безумных поступках есть логика, особенно если они совершаются с холодной головой. Логика и смысл.  
Взгляд Кредана стал неприязненным, смоляная бровь выразительно изогнулась.  
– И думаете, таких людей можно оправдать? Просто потому что следователь понял причину?  
– Я этого не говорил. Закон есть закон.  
Кредан усмехнулся.  
– Убийца и фанатик, – чётко произнёс он, глядя Персивалю в глаза. – Убийца и фанатик всегда придумает оправдание.  
– В конце концов, есть закон. И это разумный закон. – Персиваль придвинул ему бумагу. – За работу, шериф.

Бар надолго погрузился в молчание.  
Мигала тусклая лампочка в бра, слышно было как ветер завывает в трубах, как скрипит карандаш Кредана и шуршат конверты.  
Иногда шериф шёпотом проговаривал слова по слогам, увлечённый процессом. Он выглядел усталым, побледневшим и грустным, снова похожим на Криденса.  
Таким он нравился Персивалю куда больше. Тихий и послушный. Без особых поводов для бурной радости.  
Без сюрпризов.  
Такого Криденса он помнил.  
Когда-то он возлагал на этого юношу столько надежд! Конечно, не собирался выходить с ним в свет, разве что по серьёзным поводам, но прекрасно представлял его дома, в уюте, в знакомых стенах, среди трофеев рода Грейвзов. Изменившегося, похорошевшего ещё больше.  
“Я завоевал его”, – думал он, лаская большим пальцем тонкий шрамик на челюсти, пока Криденс дремал у него на груди. – “Я отбил его у врага, как сокровище. Маг среди Бэрбоунов это наша победа. Моя победа”.  
– Они постоянно пишут про какой-то “флаурос”. Знаете, что это?  
– Боюсь, что нет.  
Кредан снова потянулся, запрокинув голову, открыв беззащитное горло.  
– Мммм… – томный, низкий стон заставил Персиваля вздрогнуть. – Я ничего не понимаю...  
Персиваль закрыл лицо рукой, массируя веки. Мозаика не складывалась. А может быть он слишком устал чтоб её сложить.  
Ботинок Кредана задел под столом его щиколотку.  
– Простите, сэр, я случайно.  
– Неужели? – вырвалось у Персиваля. Он тут же нахмурился. – И чего же ты не понимаешь?  
– Они пишут что знаки о которых говорит этот “брат Джон” похожи на подготовку к ритуалу вызова демона и ему надо найти этот флаурос чтобы этого не допустить. Потом он передал Бэрбоунам какого-то ребёнка-мага. Может, ребёнка хотели принести в жертву?  
– Возможно. Что мы точно можем понять из этих писем, шериф?  
Кредан тяжело вздохнул, как двоечник, которого вызвали к доске.  
– Что Бэрбоуны убивают детей, когда им что-то кажется?  
– Что у нас под носом уже много лет работает преступная группировка магов, и ей занялись наши же враги. – Персиваль в отвращении покачал головой. – Это унизительная ситуация. Вы знаете, от чего умер предыдущий шериф?  
– От старости, сэр. Почему вы думаете, что это волшебники? Это могут быть немаги-оккультисты. Ну, знаете, эти странные люди, которые думают что могут вызвать Дьявола если зарежут чёрную курицу или белую девственницу.  
– Он не оставил никаких записок? Никаких документов?  
– Нет, сэр.  
“Насколько я могу тебе доверять?” – подумал Персиваль глядя в его честные карие глаза. Кредан мог состоять в этом обществе, но зачем рассекретил себя? Зачем помогал? Он не выглядел особенно догадливым, не пытался влиять на ситуацию, зато помог раздобыть пистолет.  
– Ты из Брамса. Что ты знаешь о Сайлент Хилле?  
Кредан пожал плечами.  
– Я вам уже рассказывал. Тихое захолустье. Иногда случается какой-нибудь пожар или убийство, потом всё опять тихо. Как везде. Тот случай с “Маленькой баронессой” конечно всех напугал, но это было давно.  
– А если углубиться в историю? Легенды, проклятия? Если я правильно помню, здесь жили абенаки, пассамакводди, микмаки, малиситы, пенобскот…рядом с Сайлент Хиллом есть их священные места?  
– Озера Толука, да. Его называли “Озеро молчащих духов“ или как-то так, отсюда и название города. Но в нём нет ничего особенного, и индейцы тут больше не живут. Если и была какая-то магия, то…  
– Кто называл? Какой дух считался главным?  
– Я не знаю, сэр! Ворон, кажется… почему это так важно? Все знают, что индейские “духи-хранители” это просто другое название патронусов.  
– Мой учитель считал иначе. – Происходящее нравилось Персивалю всё меньше и меньше. Заговор Салемцев на глазах превращался в нечто ещё более серьёзное.  
Против кого именно был этот заговор?  
– Шериф, если вы увидите любого живого человека, немедленно накладывайте связывающее заклинание. Это приказ.  
– Есть, сэр. – Кредан шутливо отсалютовал. Потом подумал и отсалютовал ещё. – Я правильно это делаю?  
– Не стоит, – холодно бросил Персиваль.  
– Какое у вас было звание? На войне.Я слышал в немажеской армии есть какие-то звания.  
– Это зависело от того, куда мне нужно было попасть, – мы часто подделывали документы. Зачислен я был рядовым пехоты.  
– Зачем вы туда пошли?  
– Это личный вопрос, тебе не кажется?  
Кредан лукаво улыбнулся.  
– Я знаю, что личный. Но мне всегда было интересно, извините. Вы не боялись нарушить Закон Раппопорт?  
Персиваль покачал головой. Он никогда не любил вспоминать о войне, но понимал, что молодёжь должна была знать причины. Это было важно для их будущего.  
– Конечно я опасался этого. Но всегда есть опасность серьёзнее - хаос. Кто-то должен был защищать магическое население и действовать как военная полиция для тех, кто решил воспользоваться неразберихой в своих целях. Немецкие маги не хотели с нами сотрудничать. Они поддались немажеским настроениям. Поэтому, нам приходилось… карать и их тоже: за раскрытие тайны, за вмешательство. Мы были в первую очередь защитниками закона и старались соблюдать нейтралитет, грызня немагов нас не интересовала.  
– И как там было? На войне.  
– Грязно и страшно, – коротко ответил Персиваль. – Прекратите, шериф. Прошлое осталось в прошлом.  
– Простите, сэр. – Кредан вздохнул. – Давайте я ещё посижу тут, можете поспать, если хотите. Был тяжёлый день.  
– Думаешь, он закончился?  
Персиваль чувствовал себя так, будто бродил по этому проклятому городу не один месяц. Без сна, без отдыха. Он отказался от предложения Кредана и склонился над очередным письмом, но глаза закрывались сами собой. Персиваль решил, что не будет ничего страшного если он просто на секунду зажмурится...

***  
_Серое небо и белые тела, корчащиеся в холодной грязи – вот его ад._  
Его сапоги отяжелели от налипшей грязи, шинель пропиталась моросью.  
Он искал что-то среди средневекового открыточного города, разрушенного бомбёжкой, отравленного газом.  
И не мог найти. Только снег горький, как пепел, падал с неба… или то был пепел белый, как снег?  
Он знал, что мёртв, что только упрямство гальваанизирует его замёрзшее, отощавшее, изъеденное лихорадкой и окопными вшамии тело.  
Может, он искал еду? Может для этого и зашёл в тот дом, может потому услышал те звуки: скрежет железа по железу. Увидел как огромный гренадёр мнёт сестру милосердия словно ком из тряпья и мяса, раз за разом всаживая в неё гигантский окровавленный пенис…  
Во сне он поднял пистолет и застрелил гренадёра, но крик сестры, звенящий в ушах, не умолкал, невыносимый, отвратительный скрежет, вой сирены…

Персиваль проснулся резко, словно его выдернули из сна, сел, оглядываясь в темноте, пытаясь понять, где он.  
– Шш… всё хорошо, мистер Грейвз. – Криденс, сидящий рядом на диване, положил руку ему на плечо. Напротив него на стуле горела свеча.  
“Кредан”, – напомнил себе Персиваль.  
Кредан. Не Криденс.  
– Вы стонали во сне. И скрипели зубами. – Кредан не убирал руку, не отсаживался. Говорил вполголоса.  
Слишком близко.  
– Как я тут оказался?  
– На диване? Просто встали из-за стола, и ушли сюда, даже глаз не открыли. С вами всё в порядке?  
– В порядке, – ответил Персиваль так же тихо. – Что со светом?  
– Погас после сирены. Ни электричества, ни магии. Опять. И всё… всё изменилось.  
Он поднял подсвечник и обвёл комнату. В тусклом светt видно было, что обои давно облезли со стен, фотографии покрылись жирным ржавым налётом и невозможно было понять, что на них. Обивка диванов разлезлась, исчезли деревянные стулья и столики, в бутылках за барной стойкой появилась какая-то мутая жидкость: красная, чёрная, зеленовато-серая. Персиваль не хотел даже представлять, что это может быть.  
– Это как-будто совсем другое место. – Кредан отпустил его и обхватил себя за плечи.– Будто мы в другом мире. Я однажды читал про арку, которую нашли где-то в Корнуолле. Каменную арку из которой слышатся голоса мёртвых. Может, мы уже за ней?  
– Не говори глупостей. – Персиваль почувствовал, как противный холодок приподнимает волоски на затылке. – Это просто иллюзии.  
– Но ваш Криденс здесь. И он мёртв.  
Персиваль молниеносным движением схватил его за горло, прежде, чем успел себя остановить.  
– “Мой Криденс”? – тихо переспросил он. – Что это значит, шериф?  
– Это… – Кредан схватился за его руку, царапая запястье. – Хватит… я не хтел…  
– Контакты с Бэрбоунами запрещены. – Персиваль отпустил его, злой на себя за неожиданный срыв. Это место действовало ему на нервы.  
– Да, я знаю… – Кредан потёр горло. – Иногда у вас… у вас бывает взгляд убийцы, сэр. Такие добрые карие глаза… и тут взгляд убийцы.  
Персиваль молча отвернулся.  
– Но если предположить, что вы знали Криденса…просто предположить… то вам не позавидуешь. – Кредан придвинулся ещё ближе. Эмоции сменялись у него мгновенно. – Если бы у вас с ним была какая-то связь… вы бы его защищали? Заботились бы о нём наверное…  
Персиваль почувствовал как ладонь шерифа легла на его колено. Это была уже не просто наглость, а открытая агрессия.  
– Что тебе нужно? – резко спросил он.  
– Ничего. – Кредан не убирал руку. – Вы наверное думаете, что я сумасшедший, но я просто умею сопоставлять факты, всякие мелкие детали. И вижу как вы на меня смотрите иногда… когда не хотите убить, конечно. Я не против побыть на его месте разок.  
– Это шантаж?  
– Да ладно вам, у меня нет никаких доказательств! Извините. Я не очень хорошо умею флиртовать.  
– Я бы сказал отвратительно. – Персиваль взял его руку, твёрдо решив положить этому конец… взял, и не отпустил.  
В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Кредан был не первым его аврором и не первым шерифом. Не первым нарушением.  
Если мальчишка решит об этом болтать, никто всё равно ему не поверит. Если будет упорствовать, причина для увольнения всегда найдётся.  
Персивалю с самого начала хотелось показать Кредану его место. И это место было здесь, в пыли, на коленях…  
Что за бред?  
Так безответственно может поступить какой-нибудь аврор-констебль. Но не глава Магической Защиты.  
– Простите, сэр, – прошептал Кредан ему на ухо. – Может нарушим немного субординацию? Никто не узнает…  
– Ты сумасшедший. – Персиваль попытался встать, но Кредан ловко оседлал его.  
– Я просто ненавижу бояться. А это место меня всё время пугает, так что… отвлечёмся?  
– Нет. – Персиваль откинулся на спинку дивана, глядя на него снизу вверх. Криденс никогда не был с ним таким раскованным. Его всегда приходилось уговаривать, и если первые несколько раз это даже возбуждало, то потом превратилось в нудную рутинную обязанность.  
И конечно, он целовался хуже, чем Кредан. Не так умело, хотя с таким же желанием.  
– Я сказал нет, – повторил Персиваль, разорвав поцелуй и с большим сожалением убирая руки от упругих, округлых ягодиц…  
Кредан облизнул яркие припухшие губы.  
– У вас не будет со мной проблем, если вы этого боитесь. А ещё, я умею то, о чём пуританские мальчики понятия не имеют. – Он упёрся языком в щёку изнутри и рассмеялся.  
Сумасшедший. Отвращение пополам с возбуждением, – это было что-то новое для Персиваля.  
Он решил пойти за отвращением.  
– Я не знаю, чем там занимаются пуританские мальчишки, – холодно ответил он, сталкивая Кредана на пол. – Лучше не провоцируй меня.  
– Иначе что? – зло выплюнул Кредан. – Испепелите меня праведным гневом?  
Персиваль поднялся, неспеша подошёл к столу и взял пистолет. В обойме остался один патрон, хотя вряд ли шериф знал об этом.  
– Скажи мне правду. – Главное спокойствие. Это пугает шантажистов. – Ты виделся с Криденсом? Ты говорил с ним?  
– Нет, никогда. И не думайте мне угрожать своей немаговский игрушкой, сэр! – Кредан на всякий случай отбежал за диван. – Но большой начальник не стал бы лично искать обычного салемца боггарт знает где! И то как вы кинулись к нему в тумане, и то какой вы терпеливый со мной… всё же очевидно!  
– Ты всё понял неверно. – Персиваль потёр пистолет о рукав. На рукоять налипла какая-то бурая дрянь, то ли кровь, то ли ржавчина. – Этот салемец особо опасен. Но он думает, что знает меня лично, хотя встречал только Гриндевальда в моём облике. Криденс спрятался бы от обычных авроров или сбежал. Но ко мне он выйдет, я в этом уверен.  
– А что потом? – Кредан не спешил выбираться из-за дивана. – Убьёте его?  
– Я не хочу этого. Для нас ценен каждый маг.  
Персиваль сунул пистолет за пояс. Иногда, лёжа ночью без сна он думал о том, как приятно было бы довериться кому-нибудь, поговорить о Криденсе, спросить совета, и понимал, что не доверяет никому. Кто-то был слишком умён и мог предать. Кто-то – слишком наивен и мог разболтать. Кто-то – слишком далеко. Как Тесей. Но Тесей наверняка осудил бы его, хотя даже осуждение было бы приятней блуждания в потёмках.  
Кредан точно не подходил для откровенности.  
“Криденс изменился”, – подумал Персиваль. – “Всё это должно было его изменить, неизбежно. Кого я здесь найду?”  
Он вздохнул и вернулся к письмам на столе. Шериф проделал большую работу, – каждое письмо было переписано красивым, ровным почерком, подозрительные места подчёркнуты.  
– Что касается того, как я обращаюсь с тобой… если бы не моё положение и мой долг, Кредан, будь я лет на десять моложе, я бы не отказывал себе ни в чём.  
– А могу я приехать к вам в Нью-Йорк когда вы не при исполнении?  
– Это исключено, – отрезал Персиваль, перебирая письма. – Адриана Клируотер. Тебе знакомо это имя?  
– Нет, здесь увидел в первый раз. Они выбрали её для какого-то обряда, эти “ведьмы” о которых пишет – М. Л. Б.  
– М. Л. Б. – Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Мне нужно больше информации об этом месте. – Персиваль достал из кармана карту. – Историческое общество, вот здесь. Я хочу его осмотреть.  
– Там будут только немажеские документы, сэр. Немаги никогда ничего не знают…  
– Но добросовестно собирают сведения, даже не понимая их настоящего смысла. “Ведьмы” появились здесь не случайно.  
– А может… может ещё посидим тут и придумаем что-нибудь ещё  
Персиваль удивлённо взглянул на него. Кредан сидел на диване, обхватив себя за плечи, опустив голову. Его энергия иссякла, бравада улетучилась.  
– Ты действительно боишься… – Персивалю вдруг стало жаль его, но к этой жалости всё ещё примешивалось отвращение. Слишком молодой. Слишком слабый и уязвимый.  
– Да, сэр. – Кредан не поднял головы. – Простите меня. Я справлюсь. Я готов.  
– Я спал, а ты нет. – Слабый и уязвимый, но всё же аврор. Его человек,который должен сохранять боеспособность. – Попробуй расслабиться. Хотя бы на полчаса. Для начала я хочу засечь время – сколько продержится антимагический барьер в этот раз. Нам не обязательно выходить прямо сейчас.  
– Да, сэр. – Кредан не заставил себя упрашивать. Он скинул ботинки и устало вытянулся на диване. – Слушаюсь, сэр.  
Удивительно, но во сне он подтягивал колени к груди. Как Криденс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Быстрее всех загадку отгадал товарищ @GensecChernenko


	6. Chapter 6

Роуз пришла от парада в восторг. Она не переставая махала всем: цветочным девушкам на платформе, оркестру, ряженым в ростовых костюмах зверей, членам городского совета, – всем, кого видела. И постоянно подталкивала Криденса локтем, чтобы он тоже оценил.   
Криденс не стал говорить ей, что в Нью-Йорке парады совсем другие, куда красивее и пышнее. Пожалуй, праздники и Центральный Парк остались единственным, по чему он мог бы скучать, но лучше жалкий парад в захолустном городке посреди нигде, зато вместе е с Роуз. Зато наконец-то на воле.  
Раньше он представлял, как в один прекрасный день прогуляется с мистером Грейвзом по улицам свободно, не боясь, что кто-то увидит. Они могли бы взять с собой Модести. Нужно было лишь дождаться совершеннолетия...  
Когда-то эта мысль помогала ему выживать.   
Теперь выживать не нужно было. Нужно было понять, как жить.  
– Криденс! – вдруг донеслось до него, и обернувшись он увидел в разноцветной толпе знакомое угольно-чёрное пальто.(“Мантия”, – напомнил он себе. – “У волшебников это называется так”).  
Вернее, ему показалось, что увидел, ведь не мог же мистер Грейвз…  
Найти его через зеркало.  
Через то зеркало в коридоре, то, на котором отпечатался его кровавый след.   
Криденс попытался просочиться в самую гущу толпы, ссутулился, пригнулся… и чуть не подскочил, когда Роуз тронула его за плечо.  
– Всё хорошо? Ты бледный.  
– Всё хорошо, – соврал он, комкая в руках шляпу.   
Мистер Грейвз здесь. Снова нашёл его, ведь всегда находил! Снова нашёл, как в тот рождественский вечер.  
“Маг среди Бэрбоунов…”

***  
– ...Какая ирония!  
Криденсу не нужны были мамины способности чтобы понять, кто перед ним. Колдун. Только у колдунов такие тёмные глаза, такие безжалостные каменные лица!  
Ни вскочить, ни убежать – позади тупик.  
Не дать отпор – Криденса никогда не учили драться, Бэрбоуны давно перестали быть охотниками. Конечно, он видел старинный, тяжёлый прапрадедовский арбалет, прадедово охотничье ружьё, но это были просто реликвии…  
Он застыл в ожидании смерти, пытаясь разбудить в себе всю ненависть к магам на которую только был способен, но ненавидеть получалось только себя и своё проклятье и свою глупость и неспособность даже убежать…  
– Я не маг.  
Он хотел сказать это громко. Получилось едва различимо.  
– Я не маг.  
– И сколько лет ты уже это повторяешь?  
– Я… я не хочу им быть, и я не буду.  
Колдун усмехнулся, но его глаза не смеялись.   
– В твоём возрасте я так же жалел, что не блондин. Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим.  
Криденс промолчал. Если колдун прав и магию нельзя вытравить, значит всё напрасно. Значит все мамины побои – зря.   
Он уткнулся лицом в колени. Нет, нет. Всё это можно вылечить, иначе зачем тогда жить?  
– Послушай меня, мальчик, – Колдун подошёл ближе и склонился над ним. – Твои силы это не проклятие, но если хочешь научиться как следует скрывать их, выйди через два дня на перекрёсток у Вулворт-билдинг в три тридцать. Один. Не беспокойся, я научу тебя кое-чему, твоя мать больше ни о чём не узнает. Твой секрет будет в безопасности.  
Криденс поднял голову, чтобы гордо отказаться, но переулок был пуст. Колдун просто испарился.

Те два дня тогда казались ему самыми мучительными в жизни. Пару раз он думал рассказать маме о том, что кажется сильно влип, попросить прощения, но ужас пересиливал. Да, только Вторые Салемцы могли бы его спасти, но потом они же и уничтожили бы его за связь с колдуном.  
Можно было просто не приходить на место встречи, выбрать какой-нибудь другой угол. На второй день он решил поступить именно так, но ноги сами несли его к Вулворт-билдинг.   
Может быть, колдун его загипнотизировал.  
А может быть… судьба наконец давала шанс. Правда, он пока не понимал, какой.

Колдун появился точно в назначенное время, но прошёл мимо, будто не узнал, и лишь по едва заметному жесту Криденс понял, что надо идти за ним.   
Он ожидал какого-нибудь мрачного злодейского логова, но “логово” оказалось обычным дайнером на углу: со стойкой, с красными диванами и клетчатыми скатертями.   
Криденс представил, как придётся лезть в карман и пересчитывать медяки, которые он с таким трудом откладывал на побег, придётся их тратить…  
– ...Грейвз.  
Он вскинул голову.  
– Простите?  
– Я сказал: моё имя – Персиваль Грейвз.   
В дневном свете колдун уже не казался таким пугающим. Глаза у него были не чёрные, а карие, и лицо живое, даже симпатичное. Не будь он сатанинским отродьем, на него приятно было бы посмотреть подольше…  
Криденс снова уткнулся взглядом в меню.   
– Оченьприятно, – скороговоркой пробормотал он. Ему вдруг стало страшно, что кто-то их увидит. Кто-нибудь непременно увидит их и донесёт. И хорошо если мать подумает, что его заколдовал маг, но она может подумать другое…  
– Взаимно. Будешь что-нибудь заказывать?  
– Спасибо, я не голоден. Просто выпью воды.  
– Ваш обычный завтрак, – сказал мистер Грейвз официанту. – И горячий шоколад.  
Криденс вздрогнул и прикусил губу, чувствуя, что щёки горят. Колдун угадал, что он любит сладкое… или прочитал в его мыслях? Вдруг они это умеют?  
Он снова бросил на мистера Грейвза быстрый взгляд. Если все колдуны правда богатые и могущественные, как этот, может быть они платят деньги за какие-нибудь услуги? И может быть даже банкнотами…  
Что он, какой то Бэрбоун, может сделать для читающих мысли волшебников?  
Идея пришла внезапно.   
– Я не знаю, как отблагодарить, сэр. – пробормотал он. – Если вам что-то нужно знать о Вторых Салемцах…  
Мистер Грейвз хмыкнул.   
– Ты так мало ценишь свою семью?  
Криденс долго молчал, уставившись в скатерть.  
– Я… ценю маму. Очень. Я не хочу ей вредить, но у меня больше ничего нет, а мне очень нужно научиться сдерживать… вы понимаете. Вы же волшебник, вы можете меня научить. Я никому не хочу плохого.  
Почему-то мистеру Грейвзу это не понравилось. Он нахмурил густые, тёмные брови.   
– Что по-твоему такое магия? Поклонение Сатане? Нарушение законов?   
Губы Криденса задрожали.  
– Порчи. Убийства, – едва слышно выговорил он. – Всё плохое. Колдуны и ведьмы это те, у кого в душе зло. Она так говорит. Мама.   
Он действительно в это верил и знал, что проклят. Но избавиться от проклятия и сбежать подальше, туда, где никто не знает о том, кто он – как это было бы хорошо!  
Избавиться от зла и больше никогда о нём не слышать!  
– Спешу тебя разочаровать. – Мистер Грейвз был неумолим. – Магия никак не связана с моралью, с ней рождаются, как с музыкальным слухом, например. Сдерживание скорее всего тебя уничтожит. Если ты готов пойти на самоубийство ради капризов какой-то женщины, которая даже не твоя родная мать, нам не о чем разговаривать. Мне жаль.   
Отповедь была жестокая, но ничто по сравнению с тем, что обычно говорила мама: про вечные муки, про Ад. Криденс уже не раз думал о самоубийстве, но решил отложить его на потом, как самый последний выход, если станет совсем невмоготу. Если он всё-таки не сможет сбежать.  
Он даже не заметил, как перед ним появились тарелки с завтраком и чашка шоколада. Но как же вкусно это пахло! Как целый новый мир прекрасных вещей, доступных свободным людям.  
– Я не хочу убивать себя.   
– Это разумно. – Лицо мистера Грейвза смягчилось. – Мой мальчик, у тебя есть дар. Ты можешь использовать его во благо, если только захочешь.  
Он провёл кончиками пальцев по краю вазочки, которая должна была, видимо, создавать уют. Из вазочки торчала пара несчастных маргариток.  
Под его прикосновением цветы ожили, подняли головки. Их слабые, бледные лепестки налились алым, набухли, свиваясь в тугой бутон, потянулись вверх. Мёртвые маргаритки превратились в тёмные, сладко пахнущие розы.   
Криденс перестал дышать. Магия. Магия, прямо у него на глазах. Не ужасная и не злая, наоборот.  
Конечно, мама говорила про то, что грех умеет обольщать, но ведь в розах нет греха.  
Грех – мучить других. Бить. Запугивать. Ну и кто тогда больший грешник? Кто тогда враг?  
– Если только захочешь, – повторил мистер Грейвз, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. – Я покажу тебе новый мир.   
Он протянул руку и коснулся его пальцев. Криденс едва не вскочил, но вовремя сдержался, чувствуя, что краснеет, что не может удержать дурацкую улыбку, совсем непрошенную. Его коснулся красивый мужчина. Коснулся ласково. Впервые в жизни. И в этом тоже нет греха, это невинное прикосновение...  
Мистер Грейвз тепло улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Я хочу встретиться с тобой ещё раз, – тихо проговорил он. – Для начала, достань мне список постоянных членов общины, Криденс. Не волнуйся, им ничего не грозит. Мы, волшебники, не воюем с немагами, мы поддерживаем баланс. Мне просто нужно знать, чем обычно занимаются салемцы.  
В тот момент Криденс готов был пообещать ему что угодно. 

***  
Если бы только он промолчал тогда! Если бы позже, весной, не позволил себя поцеловать, не пошёл в отель…  
– Нет, Криденс, тебе нехорошо, я же вижу! Давай пойдём к озеру… или дойдём до парка развлечений! Может быть тебе станет веселее.  
Он разглядел её маленькую хитрость – Роуз просто хотела в парк, – но ему приятно было, что она заботится о нём, и радостно, что появился шанс сбежать.  
Поэтому, он кивнул.  
Роуз решительно взяла его за руку и потянула за собой. Всё, что оставалось Криденсу – подчиниться. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, почему кровь начинает приливать к щекам, почему жар разливается по всему телу. Женщины всегда казались ему странными и опасными созданиями, жестокими. Мама и Честити, по крайней мере, были как раз такими, а девочки из приходской школы просто смеялись над ним. Его всегда привлекал мир мужчин: мир автомобилей, бриолина, сигарет, накрахмаленных воротничков, неприличных шуток, понятных только своим, тяжёлой, но настоящей работы. А мистер Грейвз показал ему ту часть мужского мира, о которой он втайне хотел узнать больше всего, но боялся. Мистер Грейвз, самый идеальный мужчина, которого он знал, обещал показать ему и магический мир тоже, а женщинам нужно было чтоб их раб слушался и ни о чём не мечтал, несчастный и бессловесный.  
Только Роуз была другой. Например, её совсем не пуританская шёлковая сорочка… Криденс никогда не признался бы, но на самом деле хотел увидеть её ещё раз. И ещё раз увидеть, как Роуз поправляет подвязку, думая, что с лестницы её не видно…  
Это были совсем другие воспоминания. Почему-то рядом с воспоминаниям о том, как мистер Грейвз курит в постели, не надев рубашку, как смахивает крошки табака с тёмных волосков на груди, таких жёстких, но таких приятных наощупь. Как его губы обхватывают...  
Нет, нужно было забыть это и оставить только мысли о Роуз. Вдруг волшебники умеют находить друг друга по мыслям? Вдруг опасно даже вспоминать?

Он молчал всю дорогу, оглядывался по сторонам. Никто не преследовал.  
Иногда прохожие глазели на них, но глазели по-доброму, и он немного приободрился. Кажется, в этом городе все действительно знали и любили Роуз, так что немножко любви перепадало и ему.  
Криденс не смел думать о том, что его жизнь наконец налаживается, но мог попробовать насладиться моментом. В конце концов, в людном месте ни один маг не посмеет напасть. Наверное.  
Конечно, парк развлечений не шёл ни в какое сравнение с Центральным, но там были люди. Была жизнь. Где-то играла калиопа, горячий воздух пах сладкой ватой и попкорном, к каруселям выстраивались длинные очереди. С лязганьем и визгом проносились по рельсам вагончики “русских горок”, бахали вспышки фотоаппаратов, и над всем этим радостно улыбался с вывески яркий розовый заяц. Такие же “зайцы” с неподвижными улыбающимися рожицами продавали шары.  
– Я хочу такую маску! – Роуз потянула его к тиру, где висели связками рожицы зайцев, лис и волков, стояли на полочках куклы и коробочки леденцов. – Ты ведь мне достанешь?  
– Я не умею стрелять.  
– Это же не настоящее ружьё! Ну давай, попробуй. Я не буду смеяться. – Роуз крепко взяла его под локоть мягкой, горячей рукой. И Криденс перестал сопротивляться. В его жизни были и большие унижения.  
Он ждал, что взяв ружьё, почувствует себя настоящим мужчиной, но ощутил только непривычную тяжесть и неловкость. Роуз показала ему, как правильно встать, как прицелиться, чтобы наверняка подбить жестяную утку, ныряющую в щербатые “волны”... но ничего не вышло.  
– Нет, я не могу. Крючок тугой и…  
– Пожалуйста, попробуй ещё раз! Я очень хочу зайку!  
Криденс снова не смог отказать. Слушаться Роуз оказалось приятно, и нельзя было её подвести, поэтому он собрался как следует… и сбил двух уток подряд. Правда, ему показалось, что вторая пуля вильнула вверх, куда он совсем не целился, но какое это имело значение? Роуз захлопала в ладоши от радости и крепко обняла его, на секунду прижавшись всем телом, даже грудью.  
– Так, это мне… а тебе – волка!  
– Волка? – Он нахмурился, разглядывая оскаленную волчью маску. Было в ней что-то злое и неприятное. – Мне не нужно…  
– Ты же сам всё сделал для того чтобы её получить. И вообще, мы, деревенские простушки, беззащитные зайчики, а вы, искушённые городские мужчины, зубастые, опасные волки, вам нельзя доверять!  
Роуз засмеялась, посматривая на него искоса, но Криденс отвернулся, чтобы она не видела румянец. Он сам не понимал, почему так краснеет. Он не чувствовал себя “волком”, это был скорее мистер Грейвз… но может он на самом деле перенял хоть немного городских “волчьих” манер и Роуз заметила? Как было бы хорошо!  
Чья-то рука вдруг крепко схватила его за плечо, пальцы сжались, как когти.   
Криденс резко обернулся, даже не осознавая, что происходит, и столкнулся взглядом не со знакомыми карими глазами, а с безумными, блёклыми.  
Старческими.  
– Антихрист… – прошептал старик, сжимая его плечо всё крепче. Растрепанные седые волосы, бурый халат в пятнах… сумасшедший?  
Или маг?  
– Антихрист грядёт! Этот гнилой запах я везде узнаю…  
– Отстаньте от него! – Роуз попыталась оттащить старика, но тот с неожиданной силой оттолкнул её.   
– Ведьма! Нам нужен Второй Салем!  
То, что он держал в руке, не похоже было на нож, Криденс даже не понял сначала, что это.  
“Нам нужен Второй Салем”.  
Заточенная ложка, вот что это было.  
“Нам нужен Второй Салем”.   
Он не помнил, как схватил ружьё, и что есть силы ударил прикладом куда пришлось.  
И знал, что будет бить снова и снова.  
“Нам нужен Второй Салем!”  
И снова. И снова. И…  
Чьи-то руки оттащили его, отобрали оружие, и прежде, чем он успел подумать об обскуре, толпа скрыла старика. Просто… проглотила. Тогда он был слишком испуган, чтобы этому удивиться, но позже, вспоминая тот день, каждый раз удивлялся этой странности. Будто все люди вокруг были заодно. Те же самые люди, что улыбались им по дороге.  
Он не запомнил лиц, но почему-то был уверен, что это те же прохожие, будто массовка в кино. Он не запомнил, как Роуз довела его до скамейки.  
Отчётливее всего он видел волчью маску с дырами вместо глаз, с оскаленной пастью. Оказалось, что всё ещё сжимает её в руках.  
– Я не понимаю. – Собственный голос слышался будто издалека. – Моя сила. Куда она исчезла?  
Они немного говорили об этом ночью: о том, что делало их обоих странными. И Роуз не испугалась, когда обскур чёрным дымом поднялся в воздух из его ладони, хотя Криденс ждал, даже надеялся, что она испугается, прогонит, и всё будет привычно. Как раньше, и не мог заставить себя взглянуть ей в лицо. Ни тогда ни сейчас.  
– Она здесь. Просто ты ещё научишься использовать её на благо. Но я тебе помогу, мы все тебе поможем.   
Криденс уныло кивнул для проформы. Он не верил Роуз. Он не верил больше никому.  
– Я его ударил, и все это видели. Он заявит в полицию, я… я принёс миссис Гиллеспи и тебе только неприятности.   
Он не стал говорить про Вторых Салемцев, про то, что оказывается его ищет не только мистер Грейвз. Всё было серьёзнее.  
– Теперь я преступник в бегах, вот кто я. Ты не знаешь… ты не знаешь, что я сделал!  
– Что бы ты ни сделал, всё в прошлом. – Голос Роуз звучал над ним неожиданно твёрдо. – Это Сайлент Хилл, это твой дом и здесь ты в безопасности.  
– Нет. – Ему хватило сил сопротивляться. Теперь хватало. – Вы живёте тут и ничего не знаете про большой мир, а там есть очень опасные люди вроде мистера Грейвза, и они придут за мной! Я должен уйти.  
Роуз глубоко вздохнула и взяла его руки в свои.  
– Хорошо. Только пообещай мне, что не сбежишь сегодня ночью, что когда я к тебе приду, ты будешь в своей комнате и мы поговорим, обещаешь?  
Криденс кивнул всё ещё не глядя на неё. Всю волю к сопротивлению он уже израсходовал.  
– Отлично! А теперь пошли на аттракционы! – Роуз опустила кроличью маску на лицо.– Мы ещё можем исправить этот день!

***  
Вечер прошёл тихо.  
Никакой полиции и никакой мести не было, словно аттракционы и попкорн правда что-то исправили. Во время ужина болтали о пустяках, и миссис Гиллеспи много улыбалась, но в неверном газовом свете дом всё равно казался Криденсу мрачным и напоминал о старой церкви.   
Как-будто он сбежал только для того чтобы попасть в ту же мышеловку.  
Нет, ерунда! Тут ему никто не угрожал, не держал насильно. Все были с ним ласковыми кроме мистера Гиллеспи, но тот вообще никого и ничего не замечал.  
“Просто сам дом такой же старый и деревянный. И комната тоже под крышей. Вот и всё. Ещё они молятся перед едой, но так делают многие”.  
Он остановился перед зеркалом, но зеркало отражало только его собственное бледное лицо и кое-как остриженные волосы. Снова прошёлся вдоль картин, пугавших, странно будораживших воображение.  
Ничего. Никакой магии, никаких подсказок.  
Но если бы мистер Грейвз снова нашёл его и выяснилось, что всё в порядке?   
В Сайлент Хилле тоже есть отель где никто не помешает. Где можно вернуть прошлое, хоть ненадолго...

***

Это был самый плохой день который он мог вспомнить. Мама нашла у него в карманах деньги, – не все, но даже забытой мелочи хватило чтоб она начала подозревать.   
“Попрошайка! Ты меня позоришь. Ты позоришь нас всех.”  
Он стоял на коленях, вытянув руки ладонями вверх и терпел удары, терпел, пока в глазах не потемнело. Он надеялся, что отделается руками, но мама тем же презрительным тоном велела раздеваться.   
И он послушался. Почему он всё время её слушался?  
“Даже твоя настоящая мать от тебя отвернулась бы! На твоё счастье она уже умерла”.  
Слова били больнее, чем ремень, ввинчивались в мозг.   
“У меня есть мистер Грейвз. Персиваль”, – единственная мысль посреди страха и боли, позволявшая не сойти с ума, но и она поблёкла. Криденс вдруг увидел себя со стороны: уродливо плачущий, бледный, ссутулившийся, вёл в синяках и шрамах, – жалкое зрелище. Мистер Грейвз не любит его. Скоро ему надоест возиться с сиротой. Скоро ему надоест нытьё и слёзы...  
Криденс не понял, когда потерял сознание. Он просто моргнул, и вдруг понял, что лежит на полу в луже холодной воды, а мама стоит над ним с ведром.  
Она заставила его переодеться, а потом отправила раздавать листовки вместе с Модести, хотя он едва мог идти.  
Собственное тело казалось ему тяжёлым и неповоротливым, как у дебила; он знал, что из-за потрёпанной, не по размеру одежды и опущенной головы его принимают за слабоумного, но никак не мог собраться, заставить себя перестать дрожать, перестать плакать.  
Он даже не мог прислониться к стене, – спина горела, каждое движение причиняло боль. Можно было только закрыть глаза на минутку…  
– Криденс?  
Он вздрогнул. Мистер Грейвз. Настоящий. Обеспокенный.   
Модести стояла рядом, но почему-то не замечала его.  
– Опять этот взгляд. Идём.   
– Но Модести…  
– Я отвёл ей глаза, у нас есть время.  
Криденс послушался. Ему нечего было сказать, нечего было дать. Оказавшись в номере он просто сел на кровать, глядя в пространство. Мистер Грейвз обнял его, устроил поудобнее, кажется даже гладил по волосам, но всё это было где-то далеко.  
“У нас есть время”. Пройдёт час, может быть полтора, и придётся возвращаться. Это всё обман, обман…  
– Я не могу больше...  
Рука перебиравшая его волосы, замерла.  
– Ты должен быть сильным. В следующем году тебе исполнится двадцать один, ты будешь свободен.  
– Почему не раньше? – Он знал, что не доживёт. Просто знал, что случится нечто ужасное. – Почему, мистер Грейвз?  
– Магам нельзя привлекать к себе внимание. Я не могу просто взять и похитить тебя, к тому же...  
– Я знаю. – Криденс сел, не глядя на него. – Я знаю, что "к тому же". Простите меня. Я не хочу доставлять вам проблемы.   
“К тому же, ты – информатор”. Да, конечно. Вот почему его на самом деле терпят!  
Персиваль словно прочитал его мысли и склонился над ним, прижался губами к шее, касаясь жёсткой щетинки у края волос.  
– Ты мой, – прошептал он, целуя кончик уха. – Не её. Запомни это. Я залечу все твои раны. Я защищу тебя.   
– Пока я вам нужен. А как только вы решите, что узнали достаточно…  
– Нет, нет! – Персиваль крепко взял его за плечи и развернул к себе. – Посмотри на меня. Я дал тебе слово, я всегда держу обещания.  
Криденс собрался с духом и послушался. Он редко смотрел мистеру Грейвзу… Персивалю в глаза, и зря: этим взглядом можно было греться.   
– Мне снится сон, иногда, будто вы правда выполнили обещание, и мы едем в Сайлент Хилл, но оказывается, что это не настоящий город. Что это жуткое, тёмное место, и вы понимаете, какой я на самом деле, раз я родился там.   
– Это обычный маленький городок в штате Мэн. – Персиваль улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. – Он стоит на берегу озера среди зелёных холмов. Сам я там не был, навёл справки: захолустье, конечно, но очень живописное. Мир вокруг не такой чудовищный как тебе кажется, и сам ты не чудовище.  
Он просто гладил, но Криденс знал, что если попробует отвернуться, нежное прикосновение станет железной хваткой. Мистер Грейвз никогда его не обижал, но если он говорил “посмотри на меня”, надо было смотреть. Принимать то, что он говорит, потому что он никогда не говорил плохого.  
– И мы действительно поедем вместе? Вам не обязательно…  
– Да. Вместе. Ты всего лишь должен подождать до совершеннолетия. Ты ждал столько лет, ты достаточно силён для этого.  
– И вы начнёте меня учить?   
Мистер Грейвз слегка нахмурился, будто ему надоели вопросы. Наверное, он привык, чтобы ему верили на слово.  
– Мы уже говорили об этом, не заставляй меня повторяться. – Он повёл рукой и Криденс почувствовал как пуговицы на рубашке начинают расстёгиваться сами собой. – Сначала займёмся твоими ранами. Потом – чем-нибудь более приятным.

***  
Более приятным...  
Зачем он вообще вспомнил об этом? Всё могло быть хорошо, но ничего не вышло. Стало только хуже. Обскур окончательно вошёл в его сны, а потом оказалось, что он – реальность, а не ночной кошмар.   
Криденс вернулся в свою комнату и долго не мог уснуть, от ночной духоты, от воспоминаний. От мыслей о том бесконечных “если бы”: если бы сдержался, если бы дотерпел.  
Наконец, измучившись от жары, он сбросил пижаму и лёг, завернувшись в мокрое полотенце, но так и не мог заснуть.  
Последняя ночь среди друзей, – внезапно понял он, глядя в потолок и перебирая край одеяла. Что будет дальше – неизвестно.  
Может, ещё не поздно сбежать в Париж. Или отправиться колесить по стране. Найти отца, вдруг он всё-таки жив! Даже если ему не нужен такой сын…  
– Криденс! – тихо прошептал кто-то над ухом.   
Он вздрогнул и сел, прислушиваясь. Никого в комнате, но…  
– Я тут, глупый!   
Роуз сидела на подоконнике, снова в кимоно, и, кажется, в той самой сорочке, – он не мог разглядеть.  
Она тихонько спрыгнула на пол и закрыла окно. А потом вдруг подбежала к кровати и нырнула под одеяло.  
Криденс так быстро отодвинулся на другой край, что чуть не упал. Это было совсем неправильно, – лежать в постели с девушкой, и не по-джентльменски…  
– Шшш, не убегай! Если будем говорить громко, кто-нибудь услышит! А тут можно шептать.  
Он чувствовал себя ужасным грешником. Но не заставил себя уговаривать.  
– Ты всё-таки решил уйти?  
– Да.  
– Как жаль… – Роуз завозилась, сняла халат, и бросила на пол. Её голое плечо матово светилось в лунном свете. – Я тебя ни с кем не познакомила, мы даже не сходили в церковь.  
– Я не люблю церкви.  
– Наша – не такая, как в Нью-Йорке. Мы точно знаем, что правда, а что нет.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что… однажды Бог послала на землю ангела, чтобы он помог людям приготовиться к её возвращению. Но злодеи помешали ему, он упал, как звезда, и разбился на две половины. Одна упала здесь, в Сайлент Хилле, а другую никто не может найти.  
– И что? – Криденс нахмурился. Это была странная история, не похожая на обычные истории про ангелов.   
– Если останешься, я его тебе покажу. Он в нашей церкви, и очень страдает без своей половины… ну не смотри так, я не сумасшедшая! Ты увидишь и сам всё поймёшь.  
– Почему вы все говорите про бога “она”?  
Роуз приподнялась на локте, кружево сорочки пеной опустилось на грудь.   
– Потому что это – она. Ну разве мужчина может создать жизнь, сам посуди? Если не веришь, спроси у мамы, она расскажет. Мы не верим в злого бородатого старика, который всех наказывает за грехи, вроде того сумасшедшего из парка. И у нас есть доказательство – наш ангел. Это не сказка, ангелы правда существуют, а значит и Бог. Всё же очень просто!  
– Я не верю. – Криденс отвернулся от неё, чтобы не смотреть, и не думать о том, что Роуз совсем не похожа на сестёр и на мать, что до неё хочется дотронуться… – Я не верю ни в “неё” ни в “него” ни в ангелов. И тебе я не верю тоже. Все, кому я однажды поверил, просто мною пользовались.  
– Я знаю. Кто тебя обидел? Тот мужчина, которого ты испугался? Мистер Грейвз?  
– Я не испугался. Я опасаюсь, его, но не боюсь, это не трусость.   
“Она возненавидит меня если узнает всё”, – подумал Криденс, и ему вдруг стало легче. Пускай. Тогда она сама его прогонит, и конец всем страхам, всем метаниям.  
Он глубоко вздохнул. И начал рассказывать обо всём: о самых стыдных и гадких вещах и о самых лучших вещах. О побоях, об обещаниях, о желании сбежать, о магии, о том, что бывает между мужчинами, и даже о том, как именно это бывает, чтобы она возненавидела наверняка.  
– О, бедный… – тихо сказала Роуз, когда он закончил и просто лежал, глядя в потолок, опустошённый. – Ты столько перенёс! Я хочу что-нибудь для тебя сделать. Дай руку.  
В её голосе совсем не было отвращения, скорее что-то другое, чему не подобрать названия.  
Опасность. Как-будто в темноте с ним говорило хищное животное, нетерпеливое и готовое съесть его целиком. Он знал эти интонации, но позволил ей взять его за руку, и вздрогнул, почувствовав под пальцами шёлк и что-то мягкое, горячее. Её грудь и выпирающий, как камушек, сосок, её живот, и ниже, под задравшимся шёлком, жёсткие волоски и влажное, обволакивающее…  
– Ох.   
– Чуть-чуть выше… да, вот тут, чувствуешь? Ты же никогда не был с девушкой, бедняжка, это ведь намного приятнее, чем с мужчиной или со своей рукой, да? Я тебе покажу.  
Он не мог ничего ответить. Приятнее или нет… он не знал, но вдруг понял, как ему не хватало другого человека, как ему не хватало всего того, что он не мог назвать “любовью”, но и грубыми уличными словами называть не хотел.  
Роуз вдруг отвела руку и одним махом оседлала его, сбросив сорочку.  
Люди врали о том, что в голом человеке нет никакой загадки. Роуз казалась ему теперь существом из другого, прекрасного и пугающего мира. Отвратительного и притягательного одновременно.   
– Ты решил уйти, но я не могу тебя просто так отпустить. А если тебе понравится, останься ещё на одну ночь… и ещё… – Она тихонько рассмеялась и наклонилась, прижимаясь обнажённой, гладкой грудью к его груди. – Расскажи мне, правда, что в Нью-Йорке этим занимаются даже в подворотнях? И ты видел?  
Криденс закрыл глаза и кивнул. Если попробовать что-то новое, то получится забыть.  
Один раз. Один раз, но потом он уйдёт. Или… или два раза…  
Чей-то голос внутри говорил ему опасаться, быть настороже, говорил, что здесь что-то не так. Но это был тот же голос, который смеялся над ним, запрещал быть любимым.   
Ему нельзя было верить.  
– Оставайся… – шептал другой голос, такой нежный, такой сладкий. – Останься, ангел. Я люблю тебя… и Она любит тебя. Я тебе покажу…  
Останься, ангел.


End file.
